Revenge
by China Musume
Summary: Kagura llega a Edo con su tutor, Sakata Gintoki. Ambos entran a la preparatoria Gintama, la más famosa por sus locos alumnos. Entre esas personas está Okita Sougo, el chico más sádico de la escuela y futuro rival de Kagura. [OkiKagu] [AU Escolar]
1. Chapter 1

**¿PUEDO LLORAR? VOY A LLORAR. Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir un fanfic de esta pareja, de verdad. Son mi razón de vivir. En fin, espero que os guste. Iré introduciendo personajes con el transcurso de la historia y... es mi primer fanfic. ¡SEAN AMABLES!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Edo y el primer día de clases. Gintoki Sakata se cepillaba los dientes, mientras que su _hija_ seguía durmiendo como una bella durmiente. Miró el reloj con sus ojos rojos de pez muerto y se acercó a la habitación de la pelirroja.

—Kagura, si no despiertas voy a dejarte sin sukonbu de mierda. —gritó Gintoki.

Maldición, iban tarde y esa mocosa no despertaba. _Por Ketsuno Ana, ¿cuánto dormía esa chiquilla?_ Volvió al baño, dejando el cepillo en su sitio. De repente escuchó un grito y algún objeto caerse, seguramente Kagura despertó (al fin). El mayor le dio gracias a todos los dioses.

—Gin-chaaan —bostezó. —Soñé que iba a la tierra del sukonbu y todo era bonito. —relató, tallándose los ojos.

—Normal que no despertaras, maldita cría.

Kagura le ignoró y soltó maldiciones al universo por crear la escuela. Encontró su uniforme arrugado dentro del amplio armario, pero la falda era muy corta. Demasiado corta. _¡Maldición! ¿Es que es una escuela de p**** o qué?_ Kagura suspiró. _Bueno... quizás pueda usar eso._

Desayunaron y salieron fuera, bostezando al unísono como vagos que son.

—¿Para qué te pones el pantalón deportivo debajo? —inquirió el peliplata.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja.

Gintoki encogió los hombros murmurando un "jóvenes" y negando con la cabeza. Partieron hacia el centro. Había mucha gente y Kagura no sabía dónde estaba su clase, así que se acercó a unas gafas llevando a un humano. Le indicó la clase y hablaron un poco.

—Soy Shinpachi, por cierto. Y la chica que ves golpeando a un chico es mi hermana, Otae. —sonrió, señalando a una chica con una coleta intentando acuchillar a un ¿gorila? _¿Desde cuándo los animales van a las escuelas?_

—Yo Kagura. ¿Tu hermana está siendo acosada por un gorila? —preguntó fijándose en el increíble parecido del hombre al animal.

—Eh... supongo. —rió nervioso el chico.

Tras hablar un poco, Kagura y Otae congeniaron. Shinpachi no sabía si temer a su hermana y a Kagura por llevarse bien o alegrarse. La pelirroja la llamaba "jefa".

Sonó el timbre y partieron hacia la clase 1-Z, cuyo tutor era Gintoki. Kagura sonrió en cuanto a vio a Gin maldecir por tocarle la peor clase de todas. Se presentó de la peor forma que existe. Despeinado, con un cigarrillo en la boca que se supone que era una paleta, gafas (sin graduar) y su bata característica. Sería el peor profesor de historia.

El profesor se fijó en la lista. —Pues estamos todos menos un chico, Souchiro-kun. ¿Alguien sabe algo de él? —observó a sus alumnos.

Negaron la cabeza, murmurando algo sobre una broma a Hijikata, el supuesto profesor de gimnasia. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de ojos rojos y cabello castaño claro. Las chicas chillaron como perras en celo, gritando incoherencias.

Kagura maldecía a cada una de ellas por interrumpir su siesta.

—Muy bien, Souichiro-kun, llegas tarde. —felicitó con sarcasmo el profesor.

El chico se acercó a un pupitre ignorando al tutor. —Eh, yo me siento aquí. —dijo natural, señalando la silla donde estaba la pelirroja.

Kagura le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

—Una niña no debería ser tan maleducada. —contestó burlona.

—¿A quién le dices niña? Tengo a muchas chicas a mis pies, cerda. —frunció el ceño molesto.

—Pues molesta a esas pobres ciegas, a mí me dejas en paz. —dijo, poniéndole fin a la conversación.

La clase estaba impresionada. Por una vez alguien le hacía frente al chico más temible de la clase, Okita Sougo.

—Siéntate, niño. —ordenó el mayor.

Sougo con mala gana hizo caso al profesor, no sin antes pensar en su venganza.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, China. —murmuró molesto, sentándose en otro lugar.

* * *

 **Siento que los personajes estuvieron bien para empezar, pero debo practicar mi estilo al escribir. En fin, yo me entiendo. El primer capítulo lógicamente es corto, pero el siguiente ya es más extenso. ¡Paciencia! (Pobre Gintoki lol).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,** **señores/as del infierno. (? ¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo! Y más largo, claro. Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Aly por las ideas que me ha dado. Muchas gracias, bonita.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentas y Kagura ya podía ver el cielo. Quedaban solo cinco minutos para devorar toda comida a su alcance y su estómago ya pedía atención.

Observó al chico que estaba a su lado derecho, Okita Sougo. No sabía nada de él, pero no hay duda en que es el típico chico guay que tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies. El castaño miraba con odio y rencor al profesor de matemáticas. Hijikata era el típico aburrido que no ha sonreído en todo el tiempo que lleva enseñando en la escuela. Tampoco con su tutor, Gintoki. Hasta donde ella sabía, ellos compartían una extraña relación de amigos, aunque luego se mataran entre miradas. Volviendo a pensar en el castaño, no puede negar que sería interesante conocerle bien.

—Hey, tú. —llamó al que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Parece que ignoró la llamada, porque inmediatamente agachó la cabeza intentando dormir. _Bastardo._

—No me ignores, rata. —el efecto seguía siendo el mismo. —¿Tu odio hacia Hijikata te impide escuchar? —sonrió como una sádica.

Al parecer, nombrar a Hijikata surgió efecto. Su rostro y mirada aburrida se clavó en ella.

—¿Y a ti qué bicho te ha picado? —preguntó molesto.

—Por fin me haces caso. Hijikata es tu punto débil, ¿eh?

Parece que le molestó bastante, porque volvió a ignorarla hasta que sonó el timbre. Todos los alumnos salieron del aula, hablando de temas como qué tan aburrido podría ser el profesor Hijikata. Sinceramente, no le parece un mal hombre, pero tampoco le conoce bien a pesar que hace tres años que le conoció. Divisó la cafetería y eso solo podía significar una cosa: comida. Corrió, oliendo desde bastante distancia el rico olor de los panecillos recién hechos, pero chocó contra algo bastante cómodo. Y ese algo tenía nombre.

—Ahora me toca molestarte, C-h-i-n-a. —pronunció lentamente, deleitándose con su rostro enfadado.

No le ofende el apodo, es verdad que es extranjera y es bastante obvio por su ropa y adornos del pelo, pero el tono de ese bastardo le ponía los pelos de punta.

—No tengo tiempo para ti, sádico. Me espera el paraíso. —se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino.

Sougo sonrió ante el apodo. No era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba sádico y viceversa.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, _ojou-san_. —la detuvo. —Ayúdame con algo y te compro lo que quieras. —el rostro de Kagura pasó de enfadada a sonreír como una idiota.

—Trato hecho. —por comida ella mataría.

Escogieron una mesa bastante alejada de todos y la pelirroja empezó a babear con cada cosa que veía deliciosa. La pelirroja pidió todo lo que pudo la billetera del castaño, así que estaba bastante molesto por el fin de sus ahorros. El chico podía afirmar que la _chica_ que tenía delante era una extraterrestre y no una persona normal, porque llevar en ese cuerpo diminuto tanta comida era insano y hasta repugnante.

—Ahora te toca devolverme el favor. —jugueteó con un papel.

—Habla, pero no acepto ninguna tontería como ser tu novia, esclava, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con hablarte más de cinco minutos. —Sougo sabía que no era una chica fácil y tampoco es que esté interesada en ella.

—Nada de eso. Solo quiero gastarle una broma al profesor. —su rostro descansó en su mano, fijándose en la chica.

Kagura reza y pide que no sea Gintoki, porque moriría. Seguramente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—¿Hijikata? —preguntó.

Afirmó y Kagura se relajó, suspirando. Si hubiera sido Gintoki ya estaría a varios metros del chico. Le debe mucho a su tutor, aunque parezca un vago. Además, el peliplata enfadado podía ser bastante intimidante si se lo propusiera. El castaño escribió una serie de números. Kagura supone que es su número de teléfono y piensa que es un asco tener a un sádico en su bonito móvil de última generación.

—Escríbeme y te cuento el plan. —recogió su mochila y se levantó del sitio, pero pareció recordar algo. —Ah, y no te recomiendo traicionarme. De veras que no.

Kagura sabía que no iba en broma, porque sus ojos nublados de rencor y su tono de voz grave describían qué tan serio estaba acerca de eso. Volvió a su clase pensativa y guardó la servilleta con el número en su bolsillo. Una chica alegre se acercó sonriendo.

—Hola, eres Kagura, ¿no? —canturreó.

Era una chica mona, seguramente con dinero. Parecía maja, pero la gente rica no le atrae especialmente.

—Supongo. —respondió aburrida.

—Es que me pareciste interesante, y bueno... —sonrió tímida. —¡Fue impresionante cuando le plantaste cara a ese chico! —exclamó emocionada.

Charló con ella un buen rato y es verdad que las apariencias engañan. La chica se llamaba Soyo, hermana del shogun actual, cosa que le sorprendió bastante. No pudieron hablar mucho, pero le dio su número de teléfono sonriendo, diciendo algo sobre una fiesta de pijamas próximamente para conocer a más chicas. No le desagradó la idea.

Las horas pasaron y cuando la pelirroja llegó a su hogar cansada, se derrumbó en su cama. Observó el techo. Suspirando, pensó que juntarse con Okita Sougo no le iría bien y no tiene ganas de romperle un brazo, aunque él parezca fuerte. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Decidió que después de la broma no volvería a hablarle, por el bien de la humanidad. Buscó su móvil en su habitación desordenada que seguramente luego tendría que limpiar y marcó el número escrito.

— _¿Sí?_

— _Soy tu peor pesadilla._

— _Ah, la china. Escucha, este es el plan..._

* * *

 **Bueno, en este capítulo me he centrado bastante en Sougo y Hijikata, porque es necesario. Además, he introducido a Soyo y próximamente la fiesta de pijamas. Viene drama, chiquitines. El plan será revelado en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Me despido! Dejad reviews y comentadme qué podría mejorar. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Tercer capítulo de esta historia que tanto nos gusta. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Esta vez el capítulo será narrado por Kagura.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Me desperté temprano, algo bastante inusual. Gin-chan estaba tan sorprendido que casi llama a la policía, gritando incoherencias como que he sido secuestrada por los extraterrestres o que el sukonbu de todo el mundo había sido envenenado. Tengo el tutor más loco del mundo.

Todavía no empezaron las clases, así que jugué con mi móvil, recordando el plan de... ese bastardo, Okita Sougo. No sé ni cómo llamarle realmente, me da tanto asco su nombre que me dan ganas de vomitar. Sádico sería su nombre hasta la eternidad.

Volviendo al plan, debo admitir que he hecho bromas (muchas), pero siento que el sádico no solo busca divertirse burlándose de Hijikata. El plan consistía en romper los espejos de su coche, escribir notas amenazantes y robar un anillo que tenía en la guantera. Todo esto me lleva a una razón: le odia. Pero no ese odio que sientes cuando te cae mal alguien, no. Es algo más profundo. Incluso le hice un interrogatorio a Gin-chan para descubrir si esos dos se conocían, ya que mi tutor conocía a Hijikata desde hace tiempo. Siempre dice que no son amigos, aunque realmente se llevan bien. En cuanto al interrogatorio solo escupió un nombre: Okita Mitsuba. Como sea, ya lo descubriría luego.

 _Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta se asoma..._

—¿Llegando temprano, China? No pareces ser del tipo empollona. —rió, sentando su culo despreciable —que luego patearía— en su pupitre.

—No te burles de mí, Sádico. —crucé los brazos. —Vamos a hacer la bromita y seremos desconocidos, ¿ _capicchi?_ —hice un berrinche.

—Ajá. —rodó los ojos. —Y no intentes hablarme en italiano, mis tímpanos van a llorar.

Le fulminé con la mirada y no volví a hablarle. En cambio, él me observaba.

—¿Qué? —inflé los mofletes.

Murmuró algo que no pude oír con claridad y tapó su rostro, agachando la cabeza hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Soyo se acercó a mi pupitre, interrumpiendo la pelea que seguramente habría tenido con ese sujeto.

—¡Buenos días, Kagura-chan! —sonrió, tan contenta como siempre.

—Em, buenos días. —contesté.

Soyo me distrajo toda la mañana llevándome al corrillo de amigas, interrumpiendo siempre mi charla con el sádico. Parecía tan misterioso y solitario a la vez que me daba curiosidad qué tramaba en realidad. En fin, le vería después.

—¿Ya sabes si vendrás? —preguntó Nobume.

Nobume es una chica seria, amable y fría. No la conozco mucho, pero según me contó Soyo le tiene mucho aprecio al profesor de lengua, Sasaki Isaburo. Él es un hombre bastante parecido a ella: serio, frío y exigente.

—¿A qué? —pregunté, absorta en mis pensamientos.

—¡Pues a la fiesta de pijamas, claro! —exclamó Soyo emocionada. —Kagura-chan sieeempre en su mundo.

—Ah, sí. ¿Cuándo era? —lo olvidé por completo, tengo memoria de pez.

—Mañana por la noche. ¡No nos falles! —guiñó un ojo.

No estoy segura de ir. No me disgusta la idea, pero no creo que sea el tipo de chica que ellas esperan. No me interesa el amor, ni cualquier asunto de adolescentes. Sonó el timbre dando fin a las clases y suspiré aliviada. Ahora comienza el plan. Salí fuera, esperando al sádico para comenzar. Vi unos cabellos cafés claros entre el tumulto y supe que era él.

—Vamos, China. Tenemos media hora. —corrió, señalando su reloj de pulsera.

Nos acercamos al coche azul oscuro y el sádico me dio un gorro de lana que cubría mi rostro. Él también llevaba uno.

—Si no quieres ser expulsada, póntelo. —no es que quiera darle la razón, pero obedecí.

El gorro daba bastante calor y era un incordio.

—Ya, ya. Estoy lista. —suspiré.

—Vigila. —odio que me de órdenes, pero esta sería la última vez.

Vigilé los alrededores y no había nadie. A esta hora las calles estaban vacías, o eso creía cuando vi a mi tutor caminar hacia donde estábamos a por su moto, seguramente. Escuché ventanas romperse y la alarma ruidosa del coche. Maldición, tenía demasiado calor y Gin-chan precisamente no corría poco. Está bien entrenado, resumiendo.

—¡Vamos! —susurró el sádico, mostrando el anillo que estaba buscando.

Nos escondimos en unos arbustos y parece que todo fue un éxito. Gin-chan no me vio, pero su cara al ver el coche de Hijikata fue digna de fotografiar.

—Buen trabajo, China. —felicitó. —Podría contratarte para más bromas. —sonrió.

Intentó ser gracioso, pero a mí estas cosas no me van. Casi me pilla ese inútil-bueno-para-nada y si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muerta. Entonces, recordé el anillo misterioso.

—Casi me pilla Gin-chan, bastardo. —le di una patada pero él la esquivó. —Tsk, ¿me dirás para qué quieres ese anillo? —dije seria, mirándole a los ojos.

Por un segundo pareció dudar, y seguidamente, me miró a los ojos de una forma que no podría describir con palabras. Parecía que intentaba ver a través de mí.

—No te incumbe. —surgió un silencio incómodo que rompí.

—Podría decirle que fuiste tú. —probé el chantaje.

—No lo harías. —afirmó.

Tiene razón, no lo haría. Mi maldita conciencia me lo recordaría hasta la eternidad. Además, yo también estuve involucrada.

—Hagamos lo que dijiste: no te conozco. —se levantó dándome la espalda.

—Muy bien. Adiós. —dije, terminando esa relación de conocidos extraña.

—Adiós. —se despidió serio.

Observé su espalda recta alejándose, con la brisa desordenando mi cabello mientras mis ojos azules se fijaban en él.

Y Okita Sougo se fue por donde vino.

* * *

 **Obviamente este no es el final, sería muy deprimente y no quiero que me odiéis tan pronto. :'D Y debo agradeceros todo el apoyo que le habéis dado a este fic y a mí, como escritora novata. Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad. Próximamente comedia, ya veréis. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, ¡un abrazo!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! Intento que sea lo más genial posible.

 **Guest-san:** Francamente tenía mis dudas con el primer capítulo, pero quedó así. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Jugem Jugem:** ¡Es un placer! OkiKagu4ever. 3

 **Anonymous D:** ¡Gracias a ti por tu review! Ojalá te siga gustando, muchos besos.

 **mitsuki** : Ay, que me pongo roja. ¡Gracias a ti, hermosa!

 **i love okikagu:** Yo tengo la misma expresión cada vez que veo un nuevo fanfic OkiKagu por aquí jajajaja. Realmente estaba preocupada por si era muy corto o largo, ¡besos!

 **mi-chan:** Son muy adorables, cierto. ¡Gracias por la bienvenida! Besos.

 **lu89:** Arigato! Actualizo cada muy poco por suerte. Besis.

 **Dixie beat:** Gintoki es demasiado sexy, te entiendo. Tengo una escena pensada que te gustará seguro, besis.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Cuarto capítulo ya, ay. Estoy muy ilusionada con esta historia gracias a vuestro apoyo. No tengo palabras, de verdad. ¡Os quiero! Os dedico este capítulo a vosotros, mis lectores.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Kagura deambulaba por las calles de Edo, buscando la maldita dirección que le había mencionado su amiga Tokugawa Soyo. Suspiró, cansada de andar. Le dolían los pies. De repente, encontró un gran castillo, propiedad de los Tokugawa. La puerta de entrada se abrió paso, donde esperaban Nobume, Soyo, Sarutobi y Otae impacientes.

—¡Kagura-chan! Ya pensábamos que no venías. —habló Soyo abrazando a su pequeña amiga. —¿Qué opinas? —Soyo señaló su hogar, orgullosa.

—Tu casa es bastante... grande. — _enorme más bien,_ pensé.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió. —Vamos dentro, que nos congelamos. —dijo, guiándonos hasta su dormitorio que era, por cierto, precioso.

 _Es la casa más grande que he visto en mi vida. Qué envidia..._

—¿No te sientes sola en este castillo tan grande? —preguntó Nobume, tocando la fina madera de los muebles.

—Tengo a mi hermano y a Jiiya, es suficiente para mí.

—¿Jiiya? ¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—Es mi sirviente. Cuidó mucho de mí y de mi familia.

Kagura observó una fotografía donde se apreciaba a Soyo y a varias personas. Será su familia, supone. No se ve muy contenta.

—¡Qué envidia! Estas camas son muy cómodas. —exclamó Otae, recostando su cuerpo.

Nos acomodamos, contando anécdotas divertidas y una que otra historia de terror. Sarutobi nos hizo un interrogatorio, preguntando la vida de cada una.

—¡Y la pregunta más importante de todas! ¿Algún chico ocupa vuestra mente? —habló Sa-chan en voz alta.

—El señor de la tienda de sukonbus. Siempre voy a comprar. —respondí inmediatamente.

Todas rieron. _¿Me perdí algo?_

—Se refiere a amor... o eso creo. —intervino Nobume, pensativa.

 _Mi amor por la comida debería contar._

—Kagura-chan, tengo entendido que hay un chico bastante cercano a ti. —guiñó un ojo Otae.

 _¿Un chico? Gin-chan... descartado. No hace falta ni pensar en eso. Shinpachi tampoco, no me van las gafas. ¿Hijikata? Ni hablar, es fumador y un loco adicto a la mayonesa..._

—¿Quién?

—Okita Sougo. —dijeron todas al unísono.

La pelirroja vomitó diez veces mentalmente y se quedó boquiabierta. _¿Okita Sougo? ¿El sádico? Ni muerta. No, ni hablar. Antes prefiero no comer más sukonbu a estar con ese cretino cara de niña. No le soporto._

—Me parece que sí. —sonrió. —¡ _OkiKagu_ al poder! —gritó Soyo emocionada, levantando una pancarta con nuestros nombres.

—¡No! Ni hablar. —negué rotundamente. —¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?

Todas dijeron cosas demasiado cursis para el gusto de la ojiazul, como que hacían buena pareja o se llevaban bien. Cada frase era una arcada por parte de Kagura y una apuñalada en su estómago.

—Voy a morir. —dijo la pelirroja con aura depresiva.

—Kagura-chan, no es para tanto. Okita-kun es guapo, fuerte, listo, divertido... —enumeró Soyo.

—Insoportable, manipulador, mentiroso, sádico... —dijo Kagura aburrida.

—Tiene locas a todas las chicas, no seas celosa. —rió Sa-chan.

Son pobres chicas que no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Me dan pena.

—Ajam. —rodé los ojos.

La conversación se quedó en silencio y todas fueron a dormir. Cierta pelirroja estaba bastante enfadada, no le gusta que la relacionen con estúpidos y menos con ese. Okita Sougo... es un bastardo y ya. Y aún no olvida ese anillo. Siendo sinceros, ella es bastante cotilla. Quisiera preguntar, pero... decidieron no volver a dirigirse la palabra, y ella cumple lo que promete. Como sea, ya lo descubriría. Cerró los ojos para dormir.

Los días pasaron normalmente hasta que llegó el maldito lunes. Kagura miró el reloj de su móvil, bostezando por quinta vez en esa mañana. Durmió como un tronco en las primeras horas de clase, como siempre. Cuando llegó la esperada hora con su tutor, intentó estar despierta todo el tiempo. Desgraciadamente, el sueño ganó otra vez. Para cuando abrió los ojos, la clase estaba hecha un desastre. Okita Sougo estaba furioso discutiendo con Gintoki, quien se veía sereno.

—No voy a ir con esa cerda. —señaló a Kagura.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño tallándose los ojos. Se levantó de su asiento ruidosamente.

—¿A quién llamas cerda, cerdo? —le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vaya, despertó la dormilona. Un aplauso. —dijo el castaño.

Kagura le tiró una bola de papel que él consiguió esquivar. Sonrió altanero.

—Basta, Souichiro-kun. Enseñarás a Kagura y punto. —ordenó el profesor.

—Es Sougo. —corrigió. —Y no puedo enseñarle, profesor. Es un animal.

La pelirroja tardó un segundo en procesar la información.

—¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Gin-chan! ¿Ayudarme el sádico? ¿A mí? —se quejó la ojiazul. —¿No puede ayudarme Shinpachi? —señaló al cuatro-ojos.

—Yo te ayudaría, Kagura-chan. —dudó. —Pero...

—Pattsuan ya está ayudando a alguien. —interrumpió. —Se acabó la discusión. —dijo el mayor.

Kagura infló los mofletes sentándose de nuevo, enfadada con su tutor.

—Oh, genial. —suspiró sarcásticamente el chico.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea de miradas, matándose entre sí.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo terminado! La verdad es que me costó bastante escribir esto, pero valió la pena. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! Un beso.

 **Guest-san:** Me alegro. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Dixie beat:** Sí, te entiendo. Tengo también problemas con Fanfiction. Y hablando de eso, Gintoki corrió pero no alcanzó a ver a Kagura y Sougo. Son unos ninjas. xDD ¡Gracias por tu review! Besis.

 **Anonymous D:** ¡Eso haré! No puedo dejar esto abandonado, me sentiría fatal.

 **lu89:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Un beso!

 **mitsuki:** ¡Gracias a ti por apoyarme! Besis.

 **i love okikagu:** Gracias, fue muy complicado escribir esto, pero valió la pena. ¡Besos!

 **mi-chan:** Seh, lo que más me gusta de la relación de Sougo y Kagura es la facilidad que tienen de comprenderse. ¡Un beso!

 **Jugem Jugem** **:** La idea fue una locura, me encanta el OkiKagu escolar. XDD ¡Gracias!

 **Nota:** en el caso de que tenga más de una review de una persona, contestaré a todas las reviews de esa persona en una respuesta. Espero que no os moleste.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡** **Buenas a todos! Capítulo cinco de esta bonita y rara historia. Varias personas me han preguntando que cuántos capítulos escribiré. Sinceramente... ni yo lo sé. Está claro que esta pareja necesita su tiempo y es muy complicada, así que bastantes. Ahí lo dejo.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que Okita Sougo tocara al timbre de la casa. Casa de Kagura, claro está. El caso es que es sábado, las cinco de la tarde y ella acaba de despertar de su tranquila siesta. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero a la pelirroja poco le importa su aspecto. Se limitó a vestirse decentemente. Gintoki había salido por ahí —tampoco es que haya avisado— y estaría sola con ese bastardo.

A Kagura le parece bastante raro que su tutor haya salido un sábado y por la tarde; pero, como no es su madre y poco le incumbe, no le da importancia. Cree que tiene un romance con la profesora de lengua, según rumores, aunque Tsukky —apodo que la pelirroja le ha dado— sea bastante agresiva. Por ejemplo: la última vez que se emborrachó —accidente provocado por unos bombones de licor— casi mata a medio profesorado.

La ojiazul observa el techo, pensativa, mientras mastica sukonbu. Entonces, el ruidoso timbre suena y la pelirroja gruñe por el maldito que está a metros de ella, esperando, y sus pocas ganas de aguantarle. Abre la puerta y suspira agotada al ver el rostro conocido y a la vez tan molesto que está tranquilo. No sabe cómo puede estar tan sereno.

—Tu cara me da náuseas. —dice nada más verle.

—En serio, China. —suspira. —No seas tan amable, anda. —habla sarcástico.

Kagura le ignora agotada, guiándole al salón donde estudiarán. Aparta todo el desorden de la mesa y coloca la mochila en un rincón.

—¿No me vas a dar nada de beber? Qué maleducada. —se queja.

—Si quieres algo, mueve ese asqueroso culo tuyo hacia la cocina. —le responde enfadada.

—¿Estás en tus días?

—Voy a matarte. —le fulmina con la mirada.

Sougo sonríe y va hacia la cocina, observando cada rincón.

—¿Te gusta el té? —pregunta desde la cocina.

—Es asqueroso. —hace una mueca de desagrado.

—El mío te gustará. —comenta, seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y esas confianzas, Sádico? Seguro que tiene veneno. —ríe.

Sougo sin hacer mucho caso a Kagura prepara el té, frustrando cada intento de la chica para tirarlo. A los pocos minutos, el castaño se acerca con dos tazas llenas de esa bebida, que la pelirroja asquea nada más verla.

—Al menos pruébalo. —dice.

Tras veintitrés insultos y patadas, la ojiazul bebe un sorbo. Degustando el sabor, fulmina con la mirada al chico que tiene delante y bebe todo el contenido de la taza. Él sólo sonríe victorioso, sacando los libros y apuntes para estudiar.

—No me apetece estudiar. —lloriquea.

—A mí tampoco, pero si no apruebas el jefe me mata. —Sougo bosteza.

Kagura deduce que se refiere a Gin-chan y se fija en el castaño, que está explicando algo. Algo de lo que no tiene ni idea.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunta enfadado.

La pelirroja parpadea, volviendo de Júpiter.

—No he escuchado ni la primera palabra. —admite

—Pon atención y te doy esas mierdas asquerosas que tanto te gustan.

Los ojos de la ojiazul se iluminan y su sonrisa se ensancha, completamente dispuesta a aceptar el trato.

—Acepto. —dice alegre.

A Sougo le parece curioso la facilidad que es sobornar a China, siendo tan gruñona y borde. En cuanto mencionó la comida, escuchó atenta todo lo que explicó. Incluso acertó en todas las actividades siguientes, dándose cuenta de que no era tan estúpida como parecía. Sólo era vaga. Y dormilona. Finalmente, terminaron todos los deberes y Kagura se desespera, exigiendo sus malditas algas.

—Voy a comprar, pesada. —hace énfasis al pesada.

—Vale, pero corre. En serio, date prisa. —se lleva la mano a su barriga. —Tengo hambre.

El chico suspira resignado, saliendo de la vivienda y yendo hacia la tienda de snacks. La tienda está vacía y una señora mayor habla por teléfono, riendo a carcajadas. Prefiere no preguntar dónde está lo que quiere la pelirroja, así que se las arregla él solo. Después de cinco minutos, encuentra el asqueroso dulce de su rival y la señora le observa mientras paga en el mostrador, sonriente. Camina con paso lento y en la entrada de la casa está un chico pelirrojo bastante furioso gritando con China.

—¡Kamui, lárgate ahora mismo! —dice Kagura a gritos.

La gente alrededor está aterrorizada y observan la escena, murmurando estupideces.

—No voy a irme, si no vienes conmigo te mataré. —amenaza el pelirrojo, acercándose a la ojiazul.

Sougo corre hacia allí y detiene al chico sin aliento que estaba a centímetros de Kagura. Deduce que es mayor de edad.

—China, entra en la casa. —advierte. —Yo me encargo.

—Pero... —duda.

Ella está asustada, pero no se mueve un milímetro.

—¿Y tú quién eres para hablarle así? —frunce el ceño.

—El que te va a partir la cara como no te vayas. —le mira a los ojos desafiante.

El pelirrojo parece dudar mientras observa a Kagura detrás del castaño refugiándose, pero finalmente se rinde enfadado y escapa, corriendo sin protestar nada. Okita suspira aliviado y se fija en la pelirroja, que está llorando asustada. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—China...

Al castaño se le rompe el corazón cuando ve a la chica temblando con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Estoy bien... —titubea. —Gracias.

—De nada, supongo. —dice avergonzado.

La ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y va al sofá, seguida por Sougo.

—Si quieres vete. —su voz es baja y parece indefensa.

—Me quedo. —afirma.

Kagura asiente y duerme en el regazo de Sougo, quien juega con su cabello bermellón entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **Un capítulo bastante intenso. Kagura es valiente y tosca, pero en realidad es un gatito indefenso. ¿Habrán salido muy OOC? Yo pienso que sí, pero bueno, a mí me gustó. Después de todo, ellos también tienen sentimientos. Sobre Kamui, lo siento. Justamente cuando se tranquiliza en el manga tengo que venir yo y ponerle de villano. xDDDD ¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

 **Guest-san:** De nada, otra vez. (?) ¡Un beso!

 **Dixie beat:** ¡OkiKagu al poder! Son LA pareja, malditos. xDDD Seh, Gintoki también es fan de la pareja. ¡Besos!

 **lu89:** ¡Gracias! Me sacas los colores, ay.

 **mitsuki:** ¡Muchas gracias! Besis.

 **mi-chan:** Es que son perfectos. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **i love okikagu:** Soyo es la fan número uno. xDDDD Gintoki el segundo. (?) ¡Un beso!

 **Jugem Jugem:** Me alegra de que pienses eso, ay. Espero que te guste de principio a fin. xDDDD ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Anonymous D:** Jajajaja, gracias a ti. El final será muy raro, como ellos dos. xDDD ¡Besis!


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hooola!** **Nuevo capítulo esta vez narrado por Sougo que hablará con Kagura, reflexionando un poco. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Esa maldita después de lo que pasó con aquel chico, no me dirigió la palabra. Realmente ni apareció por la escuela. Después de que durmiera en mi regazo, llegó su tutor que parecía ya saber lo que ocurrió y él, personalmente, me agradeció. Nunca pensé que iba a ver a esa chica nada femenina y sensible llorar, ni mucho menos ver al profesor tan serio.

Pregunté a Danna quién era el tal " _Kamui"._ Simplemente me observó, dirigiendo después su mirada a Kagura. Le tenía cariño, estaba claro. Me explicó que era mejor para todos que me lo dijese ella misma. " _Es terca y estoy seguro de que se cerrará, pero... debes ser paciente. Si ella te importa, debes apoyarla"._ Salí de ahí sin decir nada. Además, no soy del tipo sentimental y no creo que China necesite a alguien como yo. No somos ni amigos, eso pienso.

Pienso que me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman. Creo no, seguro. No suelo meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás, ni para proteger a alguien. Y lo siento mucho por el profesor, pero no creo ser el indicado para ir por ahí de caballero a rescatar a la princesa del cuento. Ni siquiera era una princesa, esa chica era un monstruo. Llamarla princesa debería ser un insulto para todas las reales.

Llegué a mi casa agotado y como siempre, mi querida hermana me alegró la tarde. Desgraciadamente, la noche terminó siendo una pesadilla ya que vino Hijikata de visita. Sí, es el novio de mi hermana. Alucinante. Por suerte le arruiné los planes de boda robando el anillo. Que se pudra.

—Sou-kun. —llamó captando mi atención. —¿Qué tal la chica esa?

—¿Qué chica? —pregunté confundido.

—A la que tenías que ayudar, claro. ¿Qué tal te fue?

Supuse que Hijikata le contó, así que le di una patada debajo de la mesa fingiendo. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Bien, nada mal. —sonreí de manera tierna.

Decidí no contar nada a nadie sobre lo que vi. Aunque mi duda es otra: ¿por qué protegí a China?

¿Por pena, quizás? Simplemente pude haber llamado a la policía, así que no. ¿Por posiblemente la castración que hubiera tenido por el profesor? Ni pensé en él, así que... ¿Por qué razón la gente protege a otros? Yo solo protejo a mi hermana, y eso es porque la quiero. Entonces... Oh, mierda.

Quiero a esa mocosa.

Una semana pasó desde ese día y no vi a Kagura desde entonces. Sí, ahora en mi mente la llamo por su nombre. Soy tan romántico... Volviendo al asunto, su tutor me dijo entre líneas que tenía mucho miedo y no se atrevía a salir de casa desde lo que pasó. Es absurdo que esa monstruo tenga miedo de algo o alguien, y más absurdo soy yo por caminar hacia su casa sin saber qué decir. Me estoy volviendo un estúpido. Llamé al timbre y escuché claramente pisadas, que se detuvieron hasta la puerta bastante cerca.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó tímidamente sin abrir un milímetro.

Estaba terriblemente asustada.

—Tu príncipe azul. —contesté sarcástico.

Ella se relajó, abriendo la puerta aún en pijama. Era demasiado infantil.

—¿Pijama de conejitos? —reí.

—Este pijama es mil veces mejor que tú. —dijo, haciendo un berrinche.

—Ajá.

Miró su ropa orgullosa, alzando la cabeza.

—Como sea, ¿qué quieres? —cruzó los brazos.

Pasé a la casa sin preguntar, siendo fulminado por esos ojos similares al océano azul.

—Hablar contigo sobre ya sabes qué, maleducada. —me senté en el sofá.

Kagura pareció tensarse. No está olvidado.

—Sobre eso... gracias. Me salvaste. —agradeció.

—Me pagarás contándome quién era ese y por qué te buscaba. —dije serio.

Ella negó, sintiendo nostalgia.

—No puedo. —suspiró. —Debo arreglar esto yo sola; demostrar que yo puedo.

—El otro día no pudiste. —recordé.

—Lo sé, pero he cambiado y ya no tengo miedo. —contestó segura.

No parecía dudar, así que sonreí y le di un golpe en la frente. Estaba un poco sorprendida y pude apreciar un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas. No es fea, después de todo.

—Ah, sádico. —recordó algo. —Cuéntame lo del anillo o te corto lo que tú ya sabes.

Qué hija de...

—Está bien. —suspiré. —El anillo es de Hijikata para mi hermana, Mitsuba. Iban a casarse. —resumí.

—¿Y qué problema hay?

—Pues que odio a Hijikata. No merece el amor de mi hermana. —dije enfadado.

Kagura se quedó de piedra y comenzó a reírse mucho, cogiéndose la tripa.

—¡¿En serio?! —se secó las lágrimas por la risa. —¿Tienes complejo de hermana, sádico?

Intenté darle una patada que ella esquivó, alejándose varios pasos. Decidí ignorarla por el bien común y del mobiliario.

—Bueno, China. —hice una pausa. —¿Qué te parece llevar un collar de perros? —sonreí.

—Puto sádico. —suspiró cansada. —Anda, vete ya antes de que te mate a golpes. —dijo, dándome empujones hasta la entrada.

—Adiós, cerda.

Me despedí y sentí quitarme un peso de encima. Pero, aunque confío en ella y sé que es fuerte, no voy a dejar que el tal Kamui se acerque. Y quiero a Kagura, pero no sé hasta qué punto. Ni siquiera he tenido una relación de amistad con una chica nunca, así que esto es nuevo para mí. Siempre he sido muy querido por las chicas de mi alrededor, pero no eran amigas. No como ella.

Kagura es nueva. Era un nuevo color en mi aburrida vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, en mi opinión Sougo enamorado no va a cambiar de personalidad. Es un sádico, después de todo. No va a ser un cursi, pero joder, también tiene sentimientos. Además, necesita aclarar su mente y decidir a qué quiere llegar con Kagura, que ese es otro tema. Ah, y aclaré por fin el asunto del anillo. Hijikata pensaba regalarle el anillo a Mitsu-chan, qué adorable.**

 **Escribir sobre Sougo es terriblemente difícil, ay. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegro! Muchos besos.

 **Guest-san:** Gracias a ti. ^^

 **i love okikagu:** ¡Gracias! xDDD Seh, Sougo protegiendo a Kagura me enamora.

 **lu89:** Seh, se entienden mutuamente, surge la amistad y próximamente el amor. xDDD ¡Besos!

 **Jugem Jugem:** Me alegro, siempre intento que los personajes sean similares a los reales. ¡Gracias!

 **mitsuki:** De nada. xDD ¡Un abrazo!

 **Anonymous D:** Raro me refería a que esta pareja es única y en fin, no un romance de telenovela por así decirlo. xDDD Algo único. :)

 **mi-chan:** Sougo defendiendo a Kagura es para comérselo, yo casi babeo mientras lo escribía. xDDDD ¡Un abrazo!

 **Leche de fresa:** ¡Gracias! Siempre estoy dudando con los capítulos. xDD


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, chiquitines! ¿Qué tal estáis? Os traigo el séptimo capítulo de esta** **historia. Gracias a vosotros, hemos alcanzado las 50 reviews. ¡Os quiero! Y por cierto, felicidades a mi sádico favorito: ¡Okita Sougo!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Kagura despertó, con su cabello bermellón hecho un desastre entre las sábanas arrugadas. Afinó el oído y sonrió feliz al escuchar su canción favorita en el despertador de su móvil. Seguramente acabaría odiándola por ser la razón de su despertar matutino, como las últimas once canciones que puso. Peinó su cabello y se vistió con el uniforme, lista para salir. Gintoki seguía durmiendo, murmurando su obsesión por Ketsuno Ana, así que le despertó con un pellizco en el brazo. Él se sobresaltó, soltando un chillido bastante femenino.

—Gin-chan, no sabía que eras una mujer. —carcajeó.

El tutor estiró su cuerpo aferrándose al futón, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Déjame dormir, maldita cría. —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la almohada.

Ella suspiró, observando su pecho que subía y bajaba, acorde a su respiración.

—Quedan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases. —ella habló aburrida.

Gintoki se levantó rápidamente cogiendo un montón de ropa, gritando estupideces sobre la responsabilidad y la de golpes que tendría que soportar. No tiene remedio.

—¡Vamos, Kagura! —exclamó, muy despeinado.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida y llegaron cinco minutos tarde. La directora Otose les regañó, como siempre, siendo la que impone el orden. La pelirroja cree que el pasado del profesor, un misterio todavía no resuelto para la ojiazul, tuvo relación con la mujer. El tutor alguna vez le contó que su trabajo se lo debe a ella, de alguna forma.

—Buenos días, Kagura-chan. —saludó Shinpachi.

—Hola. —hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

Normalmente, Soyo solía ser la primera en saludar por la mañana, con su alegre sonrisa de siempre, pero su asiento estaba vacío. La clase, generalmente, estaba bastante tranquila. Incluso los ruidosos de siempre se mantenían callados. Entró Hijikata al aula, observando a sus alumnos. Kagura dirigió su mirada a Sougo, quien miraba aburrido al profesor.

—¿Y Soyo? —preguntó la pelirroja a Sougo, tratando de no elevar la voz.

Él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que la ojiazul le propinó un suave golpe en el tobillo. Se quejó, centrando su atención en ella.

—¿Qué quieres, China? —pronunció molesto.

—Te pregunté que dónde está Soyo, maldito. —insultó.

—Ni idea, ¿me ves cara de adivino? —dijo nervioso.

—No seas tan borde, Sádico. —regañó. —Perderás a la única chica inteligente que te dirige la palabra. —Sougo rió.

El profesor Hijikata les ignoraba, seguramente por no buscarse problemas con el castaño, aunque de vez en cuando miraba con molestia a los dos rivales.

—Oye. —llamó. —Oí que eras cercano a Soyo. —mintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —parecía sorprendido.

—Si te soy sincera no lo sabía, pero mientes muy mal. —Kagura sonrió.

La clase, totalmente aburrida, se centró en el par por la tonta discusión. El único que prestaba atención a la lección era Shinpachi, que no podía oír nada.

—Chicos, ¿podríais callaros? —preguntó Shinpachi con educación.

—Cállate, cuatro-ojos. —dijo como si nada la pelirroja.

El chico pareció desesperarse por el apodo, y elevó la voz, causando que todos le observaran.

—¡No me digas cuatro-ojos! —gritó Shinpachi.

El profesor frunció el ceño, enfadado.

—Shimura, abstente de gritar en medio de la clase. —habló Hijikata con severo tono en su voz.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó avergonzado.

Kagura rió divertida, y un papel arrugado cayó en su mesa. Era de Sougo, con una letra bastante femenina, que decía: " _Te contaré después de clase"._

Ella se tensó un poco por la seriedad del rostro de su rival, así que no pudo dejar de pensar en Soyo. Las horas pasaron tortuosas y aburridas. El castaño esperaba a su rival en una esquina escuchando música, alejado de la multitud. Ella se acercó.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —repitió.

—¡Lo de Soyo, idiota! —gritó.

El castaño rió con diversión.

—Si adivinas esta canción, te lo digo. —dijo, extendiendo su mano con el auricular derecho.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —le fulminó con la mirada.

Sougo negó, sonriendo como un sádico.

—Oh, está bien. —accedió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cogió el auricular y escuchó.

—¿En serio? No puedo creerlo. —dijo sorprendida.

—¿La sabes o no? —preguntó.

—¿Me tomas por tonta? —Kagura se cruzó de brazos.

Él suspiró, tocándose la sien mientras rogaba por paciencia.

— _Sakura Mitsutsuki_ de _SPYAIR_ [1]. —contestó ella. —No puedo creer que tengas buen gusto. —habló incrédula.

—Así que conoces el grupo, ¿eh?

—Es mi favorito. —se recargó en la pared. —Aunque prefiero _Genjou Destruction_ [2].

—Nada mal, China. —guiñó el ojo.

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por desviar el tema.

—¿Vas a contarme lo de Soyo? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Murió su hermano, el shogun. —hizo una pausa. —Un asesinato.

Kagura parpadeó incrédula. Su rostro mostró bastante preocupación por Soyo, aunque no estaba muy informada sobre su familia. En cierta forma, ella está agradecida con Soyo. Fue su primera amiga en el lugar.

—Oh, no lo sabía... —desvió la mirada. —¿Y tú como te enteraste? —observó los ojos rojos.

—Soy policía. —contestó.

La pelirroja empezó a carcajearse, agarrando su tripa con lágrimas en los ojos... Hasta que el castaño enseñó una placa de policía. Kagura calló inmediatamente, incapaz de creer que su rival fuese un ladrón de impuestos, como decía ella.

—¡¿Eres policía?! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de este oficial, China. —pronunció lentamente.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos y él, ante su reacción, sonrió.

—Nos vemos. —se despidió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Sougo se marchó, dejando a Kagura muy confusa.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me costó bastante y mi visión era otra, pero al final se quedó así. xD Es hora de desvelar un poco del pasado de ambos, ¿no creen? Y si os preguntáis cómo Sougo está estudiando y trabajando a la vez, será aclarado en el siguiente capítulo. Paciencia.**

 **[1]:** Referencia al segundo opening de la tercera temporada, Gintama': Enchousen.

 **[2]:** Genjou Destruction es el tema principal de la segunda película de Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare.

 **Reviews:**

 **Anonymous D:** Ay, que me sonrojo. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **lu89:** Me alegro, es un honor. xDD ¡Besos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! :)

 **i love okikagu:** Tranqui, habrá HijiMitsu seguramente. XDDD ¡Un beso!

 **mi-chan:** Muchas gracias, como siempre. xDDD

 **mitsuki:** Gracias, me halagas. xDDD

 **Guest-san:** Seh, pelean mucho pero ambos saben que pueden contar el uno con el otro. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Jugem Jugem:** Habrá HijiMitsu seguramente, es de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Gracias a ti!

 **Leche de fresa:** Yep, Sougo no es tan despistado como Kagura. XDD ¡Besis!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola, mundo! Octavo capítulo de esta historia, por fin. No tardé mucho por suerte, aunque mi tiempo libre cada vez se está haciendo más corto. ¡POR CIERTO! Gintama ha entrado en su arco final. Oh, lloro. Espero que vuelva el Shinsengumi, ellos ya son parte de mí y de mi corazón. xD Volviendo al fic, gracias a todos por el apoyo. Sin más demora, ¡a leer!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Kagura caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del gran centro, buscando a su tutor. Aún seguía un poco sorprendida, desde que hace dos días su rival, por así decirlo, le contó que era policía. Bueno, ella lo descubrió por el tema de Soyo. _¿Él un ladrón de impuestos? ¡Tonterías! Seguro que robó o falsificó la prueba,_ pensaba enfurecida. _Además, creo que Hijikata también fue policía antes de enseñar_ _aquí._

La pelirroja movió la cabeza, centrándose nuevamente en la búsqueda de Gintoki. Afortunadamente, encontró al hombre comiendo un gran helado de distintos sabores en la sala de profesores. Es un gran adicto al azúcar.

—¡Gin-chan! —llamó, ignorando las miradas serias de los demás profesores. —Necesito un favor.

El profesor dio un gran suspiro, apartando la copa de helado de su mesa.

—¿Qué quieres?

La pelirroja hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

—Necesito información de Soyo, por favor. —pidió.

—No puedo. —negó.

—¡Seguro que tú sabes lo que ha pasado! Escuché que su hermano murió. —exclamó triste.

Los pocos profesores que estaban en la sala salieron, quedando solos.

—Sé que falleció el shogun, pero aunque seas su amiga no es tan fácil. —murmuró.

Kagura suplicó, poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, pero no daba resultado...

—¡Me importa Soyo! —elevó la voz. —¡No me juzgó! A pesar de que no estaba muy decidida a llevarme bien con mis compañeros, ella quiso ser mi amiga. —sus ojos se cristalizaron. —¡Tú me enseñaste a ayudar a mis seres queridos cuando me necesitaran! —contuvo sus lágrimas y Gintoki bajó la mirada. —¡Gin-chan, por ti estoy aquí y gracias a Soyo, sigo en este lugar!

Las palabras de la ojiazul impactaron a Gintoki, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Ah, Kagura. —hizo una mueca. —Casi olvido lo importante. Gracias. —despeinó a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —dijo, confundida.

—Recordé el día en el que te salvé, y también en el que te enseñé eso. —sonrió.

La chica ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada y el hombre sonrió divertido.

—El shogun fue envenenado por un hombre que había sido manipulado. Alguien le prometió que obtendría poder y riqueza, pero no ganó nada. Obviamente le mintieron, pero no dijo quién. Se llevó ese secreto a la tumba. —relató. —Sé eso gracias a un amigo, el cual si revelo su identidad soy hombre muerto. —hace una pausa, bajando la voz. —O eso dice.

—¿Zura? —interrumpió la ojiazul.

—Vale, sí. Es Zura. —admitió.

Kagura rió, imaginando al azabache gritando su mítica frase: _"¡No es Zura, es Katsura!"_

—Tu amiga parecía bastante triste cuando llamó excusándose de faltar a clase. —observó a Kagura. —Deberías visitarla. —aconsejó.

—¡Gracias, Gin-chan! —sonrió de oreja a oreja y le abrazó.

—Sí, sí. No molestes más. —dijo, centrándose de nuevo en su helado

La pelirroja salió del aula alegre, cuando oyó unos lentos aplausos y sintió la presencia de cierto chico castaño. Se volteó, encontrando una mirada carmesí.

—Yo ya sabía eso, China. Podrías haberme preguntado. —sonrió, recargado en la pared.

El ceño de la chica se frunció, tomando distancia entre los dos.

—No me fiaría de un supuesto ladrón de impuestos. —levantó una ceja, perspicaz.

—¿Insinúas que no soy policía? —cuestiona.

Kagura empieza a reír, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

—Insinúo que eres un ladrón. —dijo, sincera.

—Si quieres pregúntale a Yamazaki o al mismo Hijikata.

La pelirroja descubrió que no mentía.

—Vale, ya te creo. ¿Y cómo estudias y trabajas a la vez? —pregunta, curiosa.

—Resulta que al principio no quería estudiar, y Hijikata y algunos vieron potencial en mí para el puesto que quedaba libre, así que... Trabajé hasta el año pasado, siendo escolta de la princesa Soyo. —contó. —Pero un familiar enfermó y tenía que cuidar de ella, así que dejé el trabajo. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Mitsuba. —pronunció lentamente.

El cuerpo de Sougo se tensó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gruñó.

—Me hablaste acerca de tu hermana. —esta vez la que sonreía era ella. —Simplemente até cabos, deduciendo que no habría nadie más importante para ti como para dejar tu trabajo, que tu hermana, _siscon_ [1].

—Pensé que serías más tonta, pero me has sorprendido. —Kagura alzó la cabeza, orgullosa. —Sin embargo, sigues siendo una lenta. —rió, dejando a Kagura confundida.

—Púdrete, Sádico. —insultó. —Voy a la casa de Soyo.

La pelirroja recogió sus cosas que estaban en su clase, para salir del centro. Entonces, una mano la detuvo.

—Voy yo también. —dijo, después de darle un golpe en el tobillo que esquivó.

—¿Contigo? ¡Voy a vomitar! —hace un gesto en signo de arcadas, pero él la ignora.

El castaño suspira fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad esté sonriendo mientras piensa que China, de vez en cuando, podía ser divertida. También debe admitir que está preocupado, pero eso no lo dirá nunca.

* * *

 **¡Pues fin del capítulo! Esta vez toca emoción con Kagura. Además, di una pista de su pasado que no contaré hasta el final. Sí, soy perversa. Bueno, próximo capítulo con Soyo _fangirleando_ seguramente, lol. ¡Hasta el siguiente!**

 **[1]:** Por si alguien no lo sabe, _siscon_ es complejo de hermana. Como ya dijo Kagura, Sougo está (por así decirlo) obsesionado con Mitsuba.

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! xDD

 **Guest-san:** Pues sí, hay cierta relación. ¡Bien visto! Besis.

 **lu89:** Ay, que me sonrojo. xDDD Me alegro mucho. ^^

 **i love okikagu:** ¿Era muy obvio lo de Kamui, no? XDD Seh, SPYAIR es de mis grupos favoritos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **mi-chan:** Muchas gracias. ¡Un besazo!

 **mitsuki:** ¡Me alegro! ^^

 **Jugem Jugem:** ¡De nada! Un abrazo.

 **Leche de fresa:** La verdad es que yo también sigo jodida por la muerte del shogun. D: ¡Gracias a ti!

 **okita kagura:** Pues me gustaría. Si todas están de acuerdo, por mí genial. Mándame un mensaje privado para pasarte el número y contactamos. ^^ ¡Un beso!

 **cristina-lamega-03:** Muuuchas gracias, de verdad. No suelo tardar en actualizar, máximo 5 días más o menos. xDDD


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo fatal, con unas agujetas de miedo. xD Por cierto, por las dudas: Kagura tiene dieciséis años, y Sougo diecinueve. En fin, espero que os guste este noveno capítulo.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Un chico y una chica deambulaban por las calles, todavía algo iluminadas por el sol que intentaba ocultarse. Ambos mantenían distancias, no muy cómodos de la presencia del otro. Kagura pensaba en Soyo, y Sougo observaba disimuladamente a la pelirroja, quien estaba cabizbaja y la brisa desordenaba su cabello bermellón. De vez en cuando se veía bien, en su opinión.

A veces, él piensa en la posibilidad de haber conocido en algún momento a la ojiazul en el pasado. La característica no muy común de sus ojos y su pelo le daban una sensación de melancolía extraña que no podía identificar, como si se tratase de _la caja de Pandora_ [1]. Obviamente, debe ser imposible. Él no estudió hasta hace poco, y se supone que China llegó ese año a Edo. Que tenga la sensación de haberla visto antes, debe ser una broma de su mente.

De repente, algo cayó, haciendo un ruido metálico que sacó de sus pensamientos a los rivales. Voltearon y no había nadie, solo un cubo con agua desparramada por el suelo.

—Habrá sido un gatito. —razona con voz baja la chica, y él afirma.

Dos minutos después, llegan a la casa de Soyo. Kagura está frente al portero automático, con el dedo alzado, aunque no muy decidida sobre pulsar el dichoso botón. El castaño suelta una risa apenas audible, cogiendo el dedo de la pelirroja para después pulsar el interruptor.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —grita, alarmada y avergonzada.

—Si no hubiera hecho eso, estaríamos aquí hasta mañana. —sonríe.

La ojiazul está a punto de gritar algo, cuando ve de soslayo a Soyo salir. Está en pijama y no en muy buen estado, pero intenta mantenerse en pie.

—Pasad. —dice, con voz baja.

Kagura abraza a su amiga sin previo aviso ante la mirada del castaño, que observa la escena tranquilo.

—No pensé veros juntos. —intenta sonreír, pero no puede. —Vaya sorpresa.

—Princesa, —hace una reverencia— ha pasado tiempo.

—Me alegro de verte, Okita-san. Ya sabes que puedes dirigirte a mí normalmente, ya que somos compañeros de clase. —dice.

La pelirroja está sorprendida por la educación y el respeto que tiene su rival, pero se mantiene callada. No era el momento de iniciar una pelea.

—Prepararé un té. —se pone en pie, pero Kagura sujeta su brazo. Soyo parece sorprendida.

—No es necesario. —sonríe a su amiga. —Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

Soyo en un segundo rompe en llanto, y se lanza hacia su amiga envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo. El chico le extiende una caja de pañuelos, que ella coge inmediatamente.

—¡Gracias, Kagura-chan! —el agarre se hace más fuerte. —¡En serio, no sé qué haría sin ti!

—No te preocupes, Soyo-chan. —acaricia la larga melena. —Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Kagura observa a Sougo, que se acerca a ellas. Su rostro parece un cúmulo de emociones, moviéndose inquieto. Aparenta sorpresa, especialmente. No sabe qué hacer. Inesperadamente, la chica que yacía sobre la pelirroja se levanta decidida rompiendo el contacto, y limpiando rápidamente su rostro lleno de lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—¡No puedo seguir así! Seguro que a mi hermano le gustaría que estuviese alegre y feliz. —habla con determinación.

La ojiazul se une, soltando risas.

—¡Eso es, Soyo-chan! —exclama. —¡No puedes rendirte!

El castaño, que estaba bastante extraño, se une a la conversación. Interrumpe a las chicas, carcajeando.

—¡No te rías, Sádico! —dice Kagura, adoptando una pose de lucha extraña.

—Eres estúpida, China. —insulta entre risas.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —observa a los dos. —¡No sabía que eráis pareja! Yo ya sabía que había amor en el aire, síp, pero fue muy rápido todo.

Los dos rivales dejan de reír, uno con pensamientos distintos al otro. Él sigue nervioso —ahora más aún— y ella mataría por saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del otro.

—No somos pareja —protestan al unísono.

—¡Sí, seguro! —dice sarcástica Soyo. —¡ _OkiKagu_ al poder!

Después de gritos, insultos, golpes y risas, la joven despide a los dos con una sonrisa, agradeciéndoles. Hay un silencio cómodo, y solo se escuchan las suaves pisadas de ambos. Sougo decide hablar, todavía con muchas emociones en su interior.

—Oye, China. —llama.

Kagura dirige su mirada al chico, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué hacías el veintiocho de diciembre esa noche en aquel garaje? —pregunta, directo y sin rodeos.

Ella abre los ojos entendiendo la pregunta, tartamudeando y boquiabierta.

—Tú... ¿Cómo... ? —pregunta, sorprendida.

—Yo era policía en ese entonces y estaba allí. —baja su mirada.

La chica parpadea varias veces, intentando no mirar los ojos carmesí que se clavaban como estacas en ella.

—Tenías catorce años en ese entonces. —dice. —Eras una niña...

—No sabes lo que pasó. —difícilmente recupera el habla. —Eso fue hace dos años.

—Murieron dos hombres, un herido se escapó y estabas tú sola, que apenas tenías tres huesos rotos. Todo el mundo creyó que fuiste tú —recuerda. —No habían pruebas ni dijiste nada, así que se cerró el caso.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! —grita, empujando al chico al suelo.

Sougo no lo evitó y cerró los ojos. Es más, se lo buscó. Sabía que ella no diría nada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Abrió los ojos y se levantó, completamente sólo y entre la espada y la pared.

Ella escapó, dejando varias preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

 **Sí, soy mala y voy a dejaros con la intriga. Que nadie me mate, por fis. Bueno, habrá un capítulo especial explicando todo, así que no os desesperéis. Esta historia está cerca del desenlace, aunque no tanto. Quizás le queden cinco capítulos o así, no sé. ¿Os gustaría que lo alargara o qué? ¡Decidme vuestra opinión!**

 **[1]:** Me encanta la mitología griega, ¿y qué mejor que ponerla en mi fic? Según el mito, la caja contenía los males que hacían daño a la humanidad. Esta es una posible pista de la historia de Kagura. :)

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias y un besazo!

 **Guest-san:** Gracias a ti. xDDD ¡Un abrazo!

 **cristina-lamega-03:** ¡Igualmente, Cristina! ^^

 **Jugem Jugem:** ¡Gracias! Me sonrojo. XDD

 **Anonymous D:** Seh, ese misterio será resuelto dentro de poco. ¡Muchos besos!

 **lu89:** Kagura es tan buena que animaría a cualquiera. :') ¡Gracias!

 **mi-chan:** ¡Ay, que me sonrojo! xDDDDD

 **mitsuki:** Tampoco creo que sea la mejor, pero gracias. XDDD

 **i love okikagu:** Pronto lo sabrás. :D ¡Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Saludos, pequeños! Décimo capítulo de esta historia, por fin. Como ya dije en el anterior, os pregunté que si os gustaría que se alargara este fic. Y estoy muy sorprendida, ya que todos me habéis apoyado para que lo haya. :) ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más demora, a leer.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Gintoki estaba viendo la televisión, como siempre, fijándose en el —según él— bonito rostro de Kestuno Ana, la chica que anunciaba el tiempo. De repente, la puerta se abrió y cerró violentamente. Era Kagura, que directamente corrió hacia su habitación sin saludar siquiera.

Él no es el mejor padre, ni lo será. Pero, no le hace falta serlo para deducir que a su _hija_ le sucedía algo. Sin dudar, fue a su habitación.

—¿Kagura? —llamó.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada, con la mirada perdida, mientras jugueteaba con su camisa. Esa escena ya la había vivido antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

—Gin-chan, ¿cómo se puede vivir si te tratan como a una asesina? —cuestionó.

Desvió la mirada, recordando en su mente ciertas palabras.

—Viviendo, como todos los que llevamos una carga en nuestra espalda. —observó sus ojos, percatándose de que había derramado lágrimas. —El hecho de que piensen que has robado una vida, no te quita la tuya. Ellos lo intentan, —formó una sonrisa amarga— pero si eres más fuerte que todos, se rendirán.

—Creo... que alguien cercano duda de mí. —recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

—Demuéstrale que se equivoca. —dijo, acariciando el cabello bermellón con cariño.

Ella sonrió levemente, abrazando a su tutor.

—Gracias por entenderme, Gin-chan. —agradeció.

—De nada, mocosa.

Salió rápidamente de su hogar, con más seguridad que nunca. Se dirigió donde se vieron la última vez, pero no había nadie. Rápidamente, decidió llamar a su mejor amiga. Tecleó el número, bastante nerviosa.

— _¿Kagura-chan?_

—¿Sabes dónde está-

Antes de acabar la oración, una mano masculina la calló. Tiró su móvil lejos, mientras se oía a Soyo hablar preocupada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —gritó a duras penas, intentando zafarse del agarre.

Estaba totalmente atrapada, no podía escapar. Lo único que vio por última vez fue un rostro varonil y malvado bastante conocido.

La pelirroja despertó en una sala, completamente atada y tumbada, en lo que parecía ser una camilla. Escuchó una risa masculina que le resultaba familiar.

—¡Hermana, cuánto tiempo! —sonrió, como siempre hacía.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos, muy sorprendida.

—¡K-Kamui! —balbuceó.

Pronunciar su nombre hizo que ensanchara su sonrisa aún más.

—Buenos días, hermanita. —canturreó, contento. —Has dormido bastante, como siempre hacías.

Le daba escalofríos que la llamara hermana con tanta naturalidad, pero intentó aparentar valentía.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —cuestionó, un poco nerviosa.

Él negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—¡No voy a decirte nada! Además, es hora de comer.

—No tengo hambre. —se negó.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso, cogiendo la cuchara para darle de comer.

—¡Abre bien la boca! —dijo, alegre.

La ojiazul obedeció, aunque luego escupió todo el contenido al rostro del chico.

—Tú... —aunque su sonrisa seguía intacta, en su interior estaba muy enfadado.

—Suéltame o te pateo el culo, imbécil. —amenazó.

Kamui iba a hablar, pero un hombre interrumpió la escena. Alto, fuerte y serio. No parecía un enemigo fácil.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó, con burla.

—No, nada. —negó. —¿Qué ocurre?

Los dos salieron de la habitación, evitando que la chica descubriera algo. Por suerte, Kagura aprovechó ese momento de soledad para romper la cuerda con la que estaba atada. Consiguió liberarse, y espió la conversación de ambos sigilosamente.

—El shogun está muerto gracias a ti, y ahora nosotros te hemos devuelto el favor. —el hombre estaba fumando con tranquilidad. —Ahora ya puedes largarte, no te necesitamos.

 _Espera... ¿¡Kamui mató al shogun?!_

—Te mataré. —intimidó, aunque seguía sonriendo.

El desconocido formó una leve sonrisa, y se fue caminando satisfecho. La pelirroja conocía bien a su hermano, así que estaba segura de que estaba muy furioso. Con rapidez, volvió a la camilla buscando un arma. Afortunadamente, encontró un gran cuchillo que escondió debajo de su almohada.

—Tengo hambre. —dijo, intentando parecer natural.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a ella con furia.

—Cállate, débil. —ordenó.

—¡No! ¡Hermano idiota! —gritó, provocándole.

Kamui cogió una manzana, y caminó hacia Kagura, que sonrió victoriosa.

—Cómete esta manzana y cierra el pico. —obligó.

De repente, el ojiazul abrió bien los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció. Su hermana, Kagura, le había clavado un cuchillo en el abdomen. Respiraba con dificultad y cayó al suelo, agonizando de dolor.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, —pronunció lentamente, mientras hacía más profunda la herida— ¿entendido?

—Maldición... —murmuró.

En ese momento, dos hombres entraron corriendo a la habitación. Estaban camuflados, así que no podía saber sus identidades. Aún así, la pelirroja permanecía alerta, pero ellos no parecían estar en su contra.

—Puedes irte. —habló el más alto. —No nos interesas y no tenemos nada que ver con ese. —señaló a Kamui.

Ella asintió aturdida, para después correr hacia la salida. Observó el cielo, con libertad. Se detuvo unos momentos para respirar profundamente y pensó. Estaba no muy lejos de su hogar, pero ya empezaba a oscurecer. Kagura nunca confió en la policía, ni en esos ladrones de impuestos, pero no tenía ganas de otro secuestro, así que entró a la comisaría. La pelirroja escuchó unas voces muy conocidas para ella, y sonrió feliz.

Todos estaban gritándoles a unos policías, unos nerviosos y otros con lágrimas en los ojos. Gintoki, Soyo, Shinpachi, Otae, Sarutobi, Tsukuyo, Otose y hasta su perro se encontraba allí, ladrando y aullando sin parar. Aunque...

—Hola. —habló sin pensar, tan normal.

El que más la sorprendió fue Okita Sougo, que estaba sentando en una esquina, apartado de la multitud, como un cachorro herido.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Intenso, ¿eh? La verdad es que mi visión de esta parte era otra, pero al final quedó así... Si os soy sincera, creo que podría haber quedado mucho mejor, pero bueno, este es el resultado. Todavía queda revelar el pasado completo de Kagura y los sentimientos de ambos, lo cual llevará más tiempo. :) ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! :)

 **Guest-san:** Agradezco tu opinión. :D ¡Un abrazo!

 **i love okikagu:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! xDDD

 **Anonymous D:** Gracias por compartir tu opinión. ¡Un besazo!

 **mi-chan:** Ay, muchas gracias, Mi-chan. ¡Besis!

 **Jugem Jugem:** Me encanta que esperes mi historia con tantas ganas. :)

 **mitsuki:** Wow, ¡pues gracias! :D

 **lu89:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ^^

 **Leche de fresa:** Jajajaja, Soyo es _fangirl_ a más no poder. ¡Gracias!

 **okita kagura:** ¿Ah, sí? D: ¿Podrías decirme algo que no hayas entendido? Mejoraré al escribir, prometido. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Os traigo otro capítulo muy intenso, esta vez un poco más largo que los anteriores. ;) ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

—¡Kagura! —exclamaron todos los presentes en la sala.

Gritaban y reían, emocionados. La pelirroja estaba siendo asfixiada por los brazos de sus seres queridos, y aunque a cualquiera le hubiera parecido sofocante, ella estaba más que conmovida por el feliz reencuentro.

—¡Oigan, que van a matarla! —gritó Shinpachi, quien era, posiblemente, el más cuerdo de ahí.

La ojiazul tosía desesperadamente, mientras que Gintoki le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—Ahora tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas, mocosa. —dijo el mayor.

—Ah, sí. —recordó, volviendo la tensión en la sala. —Antes que nada, deberíamos hablar esto en un lugar más... privado. —habló mientras bajaba la voz.

El tutor asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir y salieron de la comisaría. Todos fueron al bar de Otose, la directora, que además de dedicarse a la enseñanza, servía en su local.

—¿Y bien? —Otose observó a la chica, encendiendo un cigarro.

Kagura cogió una bocanada de aire, intentando ser seria.

—Sé quién me secuestró. —todos los presentes se alertaron. —Fue mi hermano, Kamui.

Gintoki abrió los ojos como platos, apretando los puños.

—¿Por qué haría eso tu propio hermano? —preguntó una curiosa Otae.

La pelirroja dudó un momento en hablar, pero prosiguió.

—No he contado mi situación familiar, —dirigió su mirada a Gintoki— ni por qué vivo con Gin-chan, porque no quería que nadie supiera de dónde provengo.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros. —aseguró Shinpachi. —Aunque nos conozcamos desde hace poco, tienes todo mi ánimo.

—Lo sé. —sonrió. —Mi madre murió por una enfermedad cuando yo tenía siete años. Papi y Kamui tenían sus diferencias, lo que ocasionaba discusiones muy graves. —empezó a relatar, recordando esos días lejanos clavados en su memoria. —Una pelea se volvió violenta y cuando me di cuenta, Kamui intentó matarle, pero le detuve a tiempo. Al final, Papi se rindió dejándome con Kamui sola, pero no duramos mucho tiempo. —bajó la mirada. —Mi hermano ganaba dinero matando a gente, y cuando cumplí once años me ordenó a hacer lo mismo.

Kagura calló unos segundos y observó a Sougo, que no parecía asimilar toda la información, o más bien no quería creerlo. Decidió ignorarle, siguiendo con la explicación.

—Yo me opuse completamente, pero al final fui obligada. Cuando estaba a punto de... hacer eso, conocí a Gin-chan. Afortunadamente, me salvó. —le sonrió al hombre. —Él me comprendió y me dio un hogar, pero Kamui al ver que había desaparecido, me siguió como un desquiciado. —su rostro se volvió aún más serio. —Creo que en ese momento mi hermano perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—No justifica lo que hizo, pero... cualquiera habría perdido la cabeza con una vida así. —dijo Gintoki.

La pelirroja asintió, apoyando la opinión del peliplata.

—Ha soportado tanto sufrimiento que hasta siento admiración por él. —opinó Soyo. —Y tú también, Kagura-chan. Que estés aquí sana y salva es increíble. —sonrió, apretando la mano de su amiga.

De repente, Sougo se puso de pie y todos centraron su atención en el chico. Kagura quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo hablar con él.

—¿Y puedes explicar por qué estabas en ese garaje? —dijo Sougo. —Según tú, el jefe te salvó cuando tenías once. —musita, enfadado.

La ojiazul se puso de pie y frente a él, confesó.

—Sí, maté a esos dos hombres y el que escapó se suicidó por depresión. —se sinceró. —Como dices tú, soy una asesina.

Todos los presentes gritaron sorprendidos, menos Gintoki, que sabía acerca de la historia.

—Eres la basura de la sociedad. —insultó, cogiendo su chaqueta para intentar huir.

Gintoki abrió la boca para protestar, pero la pelirroja le calló, dejando que se fuera. La chica permaneció seria, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—El día veintiocho de diciembre iba a salir con Gin-chan, pero Kamui me contactó prometiendo que había cambiado. No estaba segura de ir, pero al final le di una oportunidad. Tonta fui. —suspiró. —Me llevó allí y me drogó. Cuando me di cuenta, aparentemente yo había matado a dos hombres y el que huyó se suicidó por trauma. No recuerdo nada de ese día.

—Entonces puede que no seas la asesina. —dijo Shinpachi, intentando ser positivo.

—Eso creía yo hasta que me secuestró Kamui. ¿Y si... de verdad soy la asesina y estoy pagando por lo que hice? —dudó la chica, empañando sus ojos.

Soyo, decidida, le propinó una bofetada a su amiga que dejó boquiabiertos a todos.

—¡No puedes decir eso! —gritó, lloriqueando. —¡Kagura-chan no es una asesina! ¡Yo confío en mi mejor amiga!

Esas palabras impactaron a la pelirroja, que no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

—Alza la cabeza y enorgullécete, mocosa. —ordenó Gintoki. —Debes estar orgullosa de quien eres. —sonrió.

Lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de la ojiazul, con el corazón lleno de emociones inexplicables. Todos creyeron en Kagura, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba, y eso le hacía muy feliz. De repente, todos se animaron dejando la tristeza atrás.

—Hey, Kagura-chan. —llamó Soyo, llevándola a una esquina alejada del grupo que celebraba. —Ve a por Okita-kun, ¿sí? —le guiñó el ojo.

La chica sonrió, feliz de tener amigas tan amables, pero antes de ir debía decirle algo importante.

—Soyo, antes de irme... —la pelirroja intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. —Tu hermano...

—Kagura-chan. —interrumpió la chica, manteniendo su sonrisa. —Sé que mi hermano ha sido muy odiado por ser el shogun, y que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Sea quien sea el que le mató, la venganza no soluciona nada. Eso aprendí de él. —finalizó, satisfecha.

—No sé qué decir... Muchas gracias. —se abrazaron con cariño.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Ve y cumple el sueño de esta _shipper_ [1]! —animó la chica.

Asintió sonriente, dejando el local para correr hacia su búsqueda.

* * *

 **Un capítulo lleno de emociones, síp. Desde mi punto de vista, Kamui es un villano y no se puede justificar lo que hizo, pero... Es el que ha sufrido más, y todo por proteger a Kagura. Ella no le ha odiado nunca porque sabía que su hermano era el que más la quería. En fin, si os preguntáis que quién es el asesino, eso es algo que se sabrá más adelante. :D ¡Si algo no quedó claro, preguntadme y os explico! Y aunque esto tenga pinta de desenlace, no os preocupéis, porque a esta historia le queda mucho por dar.**

 **[1]:** Los shippers son aquellos fans que juntan como pareja a unos personajes en cualquier historia. Ejemplo: yo. :)

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Un beso enoorme!

 **mitsuki:** Arigato! ^^

 **Anonymous D:** ¡Gracias a ti! :)

 **lu89:** ¡Gracias por la espera y por el apoyo! :D

 **i love okikagu:** Si el anterior te gustó, no me imagino este. xDDD ¡Gracias!

 **mi-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes tu continuación. :)

 **Jugem Jugem:** Seh, nuestra Kagura es la mejor. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Leche de fresa:** ¡Ay, qué alegría me das! Besis.

 **okita kagura:** Uf, me alegro. xDDD Sobre eso, Sougo estaba en una esquina muy preocupado por su mujer(?).


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Ay, no me puedo creer que ya lleve doce capítulos. Me gustaría haber hecho cada parte más larga, pero es mi primer fanfic con mi propia historia y yo estoy cómoda así. Cosas de la vida. En fin, espero que os guste.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Kagura buscó en cada rincón de la ciudad que conocía, hasta en los locales más oscuros de la ciudad, pero no encontraba a Sougo. Y el único sitio que le quedaba por mirar era la casa del chico, pero... no estaba muy segura de qué decirle cuando le vea. ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¿Por qué? Ella no tiene que disculparse, no. Él fue el único que desconfió y que, incluso, la llamó basura. ¿Por qué ahora tendría que arrastrarse?

Es cierto. Kagura pensó que ahora podría dejar de relacionarse con él, y ya estaría más tranquila. Soyo quizás le eche una buena bronca, pero, realmente no tiene nada que decirle al señorito. Son rivales, y se odian mutuamente. Ya no tendrían problemas los dos, tampoco peleas, ni castigos, ni nada. Seguro que a él le gustaría eso también.

 _Entonces... ¿Por qué me duele el pecho con esto?_

Si tanto se odian, deberían quedarse así para siempre, ¿no?

—Kagura. —llamó una voz conocida para ella. —¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta ya acabó.

—Nada. —suspiró. —Vamos a casa.

La pelirroja caminó hasta su hogar, con la compañía de Gintoki. Se veía decaída, pensativa y muy confundida.

—¿Y Souichiro-kun? —preguntó, perspicaz.

—No sé, no es asunto mío. —formó una sonrisa amarga.

Gintoki dio en el clavo. Kagura es una chica muy cerrada, y ella llegaría, tarde o temprano, a la conclusión de que entre los dos no hay nada. Él puede ser un vago y todo lo que le llamen, pero es el que mejor entiende a la ojiazul.

—Oh, ¿seguro? —hizo hincapié en el asunto. —No sé, es que últimamente os lleváis muy bien... —exageró como buen actor.

Ella pareció dudar un segundo, debatiendo en su mente qué debería hacer.

—¿Sí? —parecía sorprendida. —Yo creo que se aburría y por eso me molestaba. Después de todo, él no me entendería nunca. —suspiró, agobiada.

—Tienes razón, seguro que es retrasado. —se aguantó la risa, actuando serio.

Kagura frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Gin-chan. —habló un poco más borde. —Tiene miedo de algunas cosas, así que por eso actúa tan frío. —razonó.

—Es un idiota, Kagura. —negó el hombre, meneando la cabeza.

Los dos entraron en la casa, bostezando al unísono. Las malas costumbres del profesor habían afectado a Kagura desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Como tú, ¿no? —soltó una risilla burlona.

—Este idiota te está manteniendo, eh. —la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

La pelirroja rió divertida y ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la casa.

—¿Entonces vais a dejar de hablar? Yo creo que es mejor, escuché que tiene una novia muy celosa y... —mintió.

—¿Tiene novia? —interrumpió, boquiabierta.

—Puede ser. —afirmó.

Kagura se puso de pie rápidamente, despidiéndose para hacer una llamada. Gintoki sonrió triunfante.

— _¿Kagura-chan?_

—Hola, Soyo. No me dijiste que el Sádico tuviese novia.

— _¿Okita-kun? La última vez que salió con una chica fue hace años._

—¿Estás segura?

Soyo rió un poco, divertida.

— _¿Por qué tanto interés?_

—No es importante. ¿Y conoces a su ex?

— _Es... Nobume._

—¡¿En serio?! Oh, quizás Nobume sigue enamorada de ese bastardo...

— _No creo, pero Okita-kun siempre fue muy famoso entre las chicas._

—Puaj, vomito.

No podía ver el rostro de Soyo, pero Kagura juraría que estaba sonriendo.

— _Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Hasta mañana!_

—Claro. Bye.

La pelirroja cortó la llamada, pensativa. Cualquiera preguntaría que a ella qué le importaba que tuviese novia, y Kagura contestaría que obviamente no quería peleas con chicas masoquistas. Se autoconvenció de que así fuese. Intentó distraerse haciendo todo tipo de cosas que se le venían a la cabeza, pero nada daba resultado. Siempre acababa pensando en lo mismo, y ni podía dormir. Pasó toda la noche en vela, así que durmió la mañana en clase sin importarle lo que dijeran.

—Kagura-chan, eh. —zarandeó Shinpachi a la chica dormida.

—¡Sukonbu! —gritó, ganando la atención de casi todos sus compañeros de clase.

El único que no la miró fue cierto castaño que estaba distraído escuchando música. Aunque, con lo ruidosa que es la pelirroja, resulta difícil no oírla.

—Ya ha acabado la clase, así que espabila ya. —regañó el chico.

—Shinpachi, tienes un moco colgando. —dijo, monótona.

El cuatro-ojos se sonrojó, avergonzado, intentando quitar el supuesto moco de su nariz.

—Es broma. Es que eres muy pesado. —rió.

—¡Kagura-chan! —gritó, perdiendo los nervios.

Entre todo el alboroto que se estaba formado en la clase se encontraba Sougo, que parecía estar en otro mundo. Soyo, dándose cuenta de la situación, no aguantó su lado cotilla y preguntó sin rodeos:

—Okita-kun, ¿te gusta alguien? —preguntó, bajando la voz.

Sougo no escuchó bien, así que guardó el auricular. Soyo cogió aire y repitió, ansiosa:

—¿Te gusta cierta chica que conoces muy bien? —guiñó el ojo.

—Princesa, con todo respeto. —bajó la voz, acercándose a ella. —No me gustaría esa China asesina ni aunque fuera la única mujer del mundo.

Después de decir eso, recogió sus cosas y se fue repentinamente dejando a una pelinegra muy sonriente.

—¿Y quién dijo que me refería a Kagura? —susurró Soyo, pero no alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras.

Lo que no sabía nadie es que esa misma pelirroja escuchó toda la conversación, excepto el susurro de la azabache.

* * *

 **¡Chan-chan! Kagura escuchó lo que dijo, ¿qué pasará? :D Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre. Últimamente estoy intentando mejorar mi escritura todo lo que puedo, pero es muy difícil. :') Aún así, os agradezco todo el apoyo. ¡Hasta otra!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^

 **lu89:** ¡Me alegro! :)

 **Anonymnous D:** Gracias, seguiré así. :D

 **Jugem Jugem:** Jo, muchas gracias. *-*

 **mitsuki:** Un baka guapo. xDDD Muchas gracias.

 **i love okikagu:** Yep, pero con lo orgulloso que es le va a costar. xD ¡Gracias!

 **mi-chan:** Síp, pobrecita mi niña. :( ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Leche de frase:** Aquí todos somos shippers, jajaja. Arigato!


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola, guapísimos! Llegamos a las cien reviews, no puedo creerlo. Sinceramente, ni me di cuenta. Menos mal que me avisaron en un comentario, soy muy torpe. xDDD ¡A leer!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que algo extraño sucedía en la clase 1-Z, y más específicamente en los dos famosos rivales, Sougo y Kagura. Durante los últimos meses, no se percataron de lo populares que se habían vuelto por sus peleas y castigos, convirtiendo el despacho del director como su segunda casa. Como un dúo de comediantes, la gente iba a la clase de los dos únicamente para olvidar sus propios problemas y carcajearse un rato. La gente los llamaba salvadores, no importaba lo cómico y absurdo que fuese.

Desgraciadamente, eso cambió. Nadie sabe por qué ni cuándo, pero la diversión acabó. El dúo se separó, y en poco tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad. La clase se volvió aburrida y común, algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

—¿Ya no estás con Okita-kun? —preguntó una chica desconocida.

Kagura la observó intentando recordarla, suponiendo que podría haber olvidado su existencia. Era guapa, sofisticada, y seguramente la chica perfecta para cualquier estúpido.

—¿Te conozco? Em, tengo mala memoria. —se echó a reír.

—Soy una simple fan. —tímida, sonrió.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, molesta.

—¿Del sádico? ¡Qué mal gusto tienes, chica! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Ella quería decir que admiraba a ambos, pero Kagura seguía insultando a Sougo sin parar, asustando a la joven.

—Entonces ya no sales con él, ¿no?. —la chica se emocionó y la ojiazul quedó boquiabierta. —¡Iré a por él! —dijo con determinación, huyendo de ahí.

Kagura quedó sola, sin poder creer lo que dijo. " _¿En serio ha pensado esa chica que yo... ? No,_ _vomito"._

—Sougo es muy popular. —habló una voz conocida y monótona, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

" _¿Sougo? ¿Cómo puede llamarle con tanta confianza y sin vomitar?_ "

—Supongo. —encogió los hombros.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, Nobume se fue rápidamente para hablar con las demás chicas. Kagura recordó que ella salió con el castaño, así que quizás haya metido las narices donde no le llaman. Cuesta creer que una chica como ella anteriormente estuvo enamorada de ese sádico. " _Bueno... al fin y al cabo, hacen muy buena pareja. Ella también es una sádica_ ". La pelirroja se sentó en su pupitre, pensativa, hasta que una bola de papel cayó a su lado. La cogió, leyendo lo que estaba escrito.

" _¿Qué te ha hecho ese sádico? Ya sabes, me alegro de que no destrocen más el material de clase, pero los buenos padres se preocupan por sus hijos_ ".

No le hacía falta una firma para adivinar que el anónimo era su tutor, además de que su caligrafía era única. Decidió ir luego a explicarle.

—Kagura-chan, —llamó— mira.

Soyo señaló un sitio, invitándola a asomarse por la ventana. Estaba Okita Sougo muy aburrido con la misma chica que hace cinco minutos. En pocos segundos, varias personas miraban por la ventana como cotillas. Algunos cuchicheaban y otros hacían apuestas sobre estupideces.

—¿Se estará declarando? —cuchicheó una alumna.

—Es Urara-senpai. —afirmó otro chico. —Es muy popular y se rumorea que es modelo.

Minutos después, Urara sonrió y se fue muy sonrojada y feliz; sin embargo, el castaño parecía indiferente.

—Eso es que sí. Vaya suertudo. —rió un desconocido.

Soyo y Kagura se alejaron, cada una con pensamientos diferentes.

—Seguro que no estaban hablando nada importante. —Soyo sonrió, a pesar de estar realmente nerviosa. —No te preocupes.

—¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme? No me incumbe. —se cruzó de brazos.

—Kagura-chan, seamos realistas. —se sentó. —Te gusta Okita-kun.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, alejándose un poco.

—¡Ni loca! ¡NO! —gritó, llamando la atención de algunos. —¡Te han lavado el cerebro!

—No grites. —la calló, arrastrándola fuera del aula. —¿En serio no te molesta que salga con Urara-senpai?

La ojiazul negó con la cabeza muy segura, sintiéndose traicionada.

—Lo único que me saca de quicio es que yo esté sola y ese engendro no. —Kagura infló los mofletes. —¡Deberían estar todos locos por mí!

—Está bien, te creo. —asintió.

Soyo rió, aunque también estaba un poco preocupada por ella.

—Por cierto, quería hablarte de algo. —recordó.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, curiosa.

Kagura sabía que podía estar mal recordar el pasado, y más desconociendo cómo eran ellos dos juntos, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—De Nobume y el Sádico. —la princesa parecía sorprendida, pero enseguida lo ocultó.

—No sé mucho, pero, si no me equivoco, estuvieron dos años saliendo. —esta vez la sorprendida era la pelirroja.

—¿Tanto tiempo? No puedo creerlo, suena mejor si fueran dos días. —dijo, sarcástica.

—Especialmente si estás celosa. —guiñó un ojo.

Fulminó a la azabache sonriente con la mirada.

—¡Me voy a ver a Gin-chan! —Kagura finalizó la conversación.

—Que te vaya bien. —canturreó, feliz.

Soyo observó a Kagura irse con mal humor, mientras que la gente se apartaba de su lado muy asustada. Sougo pasó, fijándose en ella, y el tiempo se detuvo para los dos. La pelirroja estaba enfadada y... ¿él también?

* * *

 **¡Y aquí acaba! Síp, he añadido a Urara y posiblemente también ponga** **a Kirie, pero no se preocupen, no tendrán mucha importancia. Esto es OkiKagu total. Por cierto, Kamui aparecerá más, pero por ahora debo centrarme en estos dos. Y... bueno, no sé cómo agradeceros todo lo que hacéis por mí. En fin, muchísimas gracias al apoyo. Sois un amor. ¡Os quiero!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias. :)

 **lu89:** Me alegro de te haya gustado. xDD ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Anonymous D:** Wow, no me di cuenta. ¡Gracias!

 **mi-chan:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

 **i love okikagu:** Ay, gracias. ¡Un beso enoorme!

 **Jugem Jugem:** ¡Aquí lo tienes! Gracias a ti. :)

 **mitsuki:** Kagura no es una persona celosa, pero sí orgullosa. Va a costar darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. xDDD ¡Gracias!

 **okita kagura:** Ay, no entendí tu comentario. XD

 **Leche de fresa:** Ya es obvio que Kagura le gusta, pero por ahora sólo es interés amoroso. No quiero que se enamoren tan rápido. xD ¡Muchísimas gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos! Otro capítulo de esta historia, por fin. He añadido a otro personaje, gracias a Leche de fresa, quien es la que me aconsejó de escribir sobre él. ¿Quién será? Eso lo descubriréis más abajo. Ah, y me disculpo por lo corto que es el capítulo. Soy terrible para esto. xD ¡A leer!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

En el pasillo de la preparatoria Gintama se encontraban dos personas totalmente tranquilas, aunque sus miradas llenas de ira dejaban claro el mutuo odio. La gente alrededor cuchicheaba, iniciando rumores sin fundamento.

—Fuera de mi vista. —amenazó, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Vete tú, tabla. —observó el pecho de Kagura y rió burlón.

Esto ocasionó la furia de Kagura, que estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo, pero de repente paró.

—¿Por qué no haces que no me conoces y ya está? Voy a ser la China asesina para ti toda la vida. —dijo, muy seria.

—Que lo admitas hace que me repugnes más. —murmuró, haciendo una mueca. —Adiós. —se despidió, caminando en la dirección contraria a la que iba.

La pelirroja observó unos segundos su espalda alejarse, sintiendo un _déjà vu_. _"Después de todo, nunca deberíamos habernos conocido"_. Siguió su camino y fue a la sala de profesores, buscando a Gintoki, pero no había rastro de él.

—¿Dónde está Gin-chan? —Kagura preguntó a Tsukuyo, una profesora.

—Dijo que iba a partirle la cara a alguien. —dijo, confundida. —Seguro que estará en el baño. —rió.

—Gracias, Tsukky. —agradeció.

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon, adquiriendo un tono rojizo. Los demás profesores observaron la escena, aguantando la risa.

—¡No me llames Tsukky en la escuela! —regañó, avergonzada.

Kagura huyó del sermón que iba a recibir por el apodo, aún confundida por lo que dijo. La ojiazul estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos y no sabía ni hacia dónde caminaba, hasta que chocó con una espalda masculina, provocando que caiga hacia atrás. El desconocido la estabilizó a tiempo, evitando la caída.

—Oh, perdona. —se disculpó amablemente. —¿Estás bien?

Un chico alto, moreno, de pelo castaño claro y ojos turquesas oscuros ayudó a Kagura. Ella suspiró, agobiada.

—Sí, ya. —formó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Me voy. —dijo, esquivándolo.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Hongou Hisashi.

La pelirroja dudó en hablarle, pero finalmente accedió.

—Kagura. —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Apellido? —preguntó.

Ella levantó una ceja, notoriamente molesta.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —rió, sarcástica.

—Solo preguntaba el nombre de una chica bonita, pero me disculpo si te molesté. —sonrió como un galán.

—Ahórrate los cumplidos. —Kagura musitó. —No soy como las demás. —rió, orgullosa.

De repente, unas chicas furiosas se acercaron rápidamente a los dos jóvenes. Se interpusieron entre los dos, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—¡¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Hisashi-kun?! —gritó una chica del grupo.

—Yo una alumna cualquiera, como él. —señaló. —Y tú una perra en celo.

—¡Serás zo...! —alzó la mano para abofetear a Kagura.

—Ya basta. —la detuvo.

Gintoki interrumpió la pelea, percibiendo la intención de las chicas.

—Vosotras, al despacho del director. —ordenó muy seriamente. —Hongou, no provoques peleas innecesarias. Y Kagura, luego hablaremos. —observó a ambos, que asintieron en un instante.

—Parece que van a ser castigadas. —sonrió, restándole importancia.

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada, soportando las ganas de propinarle un golpe. No quería problemas, no especialmente hoy.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, hongo. —escupió, alejándose de allí.

Hisashi no respondió, manteniendo la sonrisa. En cambio, Kagura seguía muy enfadada. La suerte de la ojiazul indicaba mal día, desgraciadamente. Aún así, no hubo más encuentros inesperados, animando a la pelirroja. Finalmente, llegó a casa, agotada, acompañada de su tutor.

—Kagura, explícame lo que pasó. —pidió.

—Pues que choqué con un galán de telenovela peor que los de la tele, Gin-chan. —explicó, comparándolo. —Las perras en celo vinieron y... en fin, consiguieron lo que merecían. —hizo un mohín, recordando.

El profesor rió, muy entretenido con la explicación de la menor.

—¿Y Souichiro-kun?

La pelirroja formó una sonrisa amarga, completamente agotada.

—No tenía motivo alguno para explicarle nada. Después de todo, no somos cercanos y nos odiamos. —razonó. —Además, está ocupado con su novia.

Gintoki se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de asimilar lo dicho por la ojiazul.

—¿Estás bien, Gin-?

—¿Desde cuándo? —intentó relajarse, interrumpiéndola.

Kagura parpadeó, muy confundida.

—Esta mañana una chica se le declaró y, al parecer, dijo que sí, que aceptaba.

—Maldito crío. —insultó, rechinando los dientes.

—Oye, estás muy raro. —le miró fijamente, provocando que el nerviosismo de Gintoki aumentara.

El tutor le restó importancia, pero la pelirroja seguía preocupada. Mientras él preparaba la cena, algo realmente asombroso y que nadie podría creer, la chica recibió un mensaje de texto que leyó rápidamente.

" _Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, China. No seas rencorosa, ¿bien? Y no, no puede ser por mensaje, VAGA._ "

Kagura suspiró, deseando averiguar qué había en la cabeza de Okita Sougo, como un misterio sin descifrar. Cogió su abrigo y avisó a Gin-chan de que iba a salir, mientras contestaba al mensaje.

" _Ve al puente y rapidito, Sádico, que no tengo todo el día."_

* * *

 **Sí, soy mala. Voy a dejaros con las ganas de saber sobre qué hablarán. :D Como ya han visto, Hisashi aquí será el galán de la historia. Lo decidí tras leer _Lovely Complex_ (maldito y sensual Maity...). Bueno, como iba diciendo: obviamente todo esto se aclarará más adelante, así que paciencia. :) Ah, y lo del puente es una referencia. Ese momento es el mejor de toda la temporada para mí, espero que sepáis a qué me refiero. Bye-bye!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Arigato! :)

 **mitsuki:** Oh, me alegro. La verdad es que últimamente estoy mejorando en esto. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Anonymous D:** ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! Espero que te haya gustado, besis.

 **lu89:** ¡Muchas gracias! :D

 **mi-chan:** Ay, debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias. ¡Un beso!

 **i love okikagu:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que este también. xDDDD Bye-bye!

 **okita kagura:** Tranqui, Jane. xDDD Con el tiempo se entenderán mejor.

 **Leche de fresa:** He tomado en cuenta tu consejo y aquí esta. :) ¡Muchísimas gracias!


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Os traigo otro capítulo, sí. ¡Por fin se arreglan las cosas! Hasta yo estaba sufriendo, por Dios. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Sougo estaba esperando en el puente, y como esperaba, ella llegó tarde. Si él estuviera en su situación también lo haría, así que no podía reprocharle nada. Además, no quería enfadar a la pelirroja nada más llegar. Preferiría hacerlo después, cuando escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

—Hace frío, bastardo. —protestó Kagura.

La chica le fulminó la mirada, culpándole.

—Ya, pero quería decírtelo personalmente. —dijo él.

—Pues escupe, venga.

—¿Literalmente? —la miró con una sonrisa ladina.

Kagura se exasperó, soltando un gruñido.

—¡Ya me entiendes, pedazo de subnormal! —gritó.

El pasatiempo nuevo de Sougo podría ser molestar a China, le encantaba y nunca se aburriría. Sus protestas infantiles eran de lo más graciosas. El castaño recordó que se prometió a sí mismo no desviarse del tema, así que intentó no volver a reír. Algo difícil, pero no imposible.

—No lo sabía. —su rostro se volvió más serio—. Cometí un error —admitió finalmente—, pero también deberías habérmelo dicho antes, tonta.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, a tu pasado y la razón por la que me enfadé. —Sougo cogió una bocanada de aire. —Te creo.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo podía balbucear cosas inentendibles.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Sádico, vuelve! —le zarandeó, gritando como loca.

—¡Suéltame, China! —ordenó, forcejeando con ella.

—¿Y a qué viene eso? ¿Te cambiaron el cerebro? —Kagura no salía de su asombro—. ¡¿Es eso?!

El castaño suspiró, a punto de agotar su paciencia.

—Voy a golpearte... —avisó, suspirando.

—Bueno, supongo que eres el Sádico bastardo. —le creyó—. Nadie golpearía a una bella dama como yo excepto tú.

Sougo rió exageradamente, burlándose de ella.

—¡Bella dama! —repitió, incrédulo.

—¡Eres... eres... ! —no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, así que le golpeó en el abdomen. —¿Y podrías decirme a qué viene ese cambio?

—Digamos que un pajarito me golpeó. —recordó, sobándose una mejilla.

—¿Un pajarito? ¿Quién? Dime. —insistió.

Okita Sougo nunca admitiría que un hombre más inútil y despistado que él le había abierto los ojos. Tampoco quería recordar ese estúpido momento, así que Kagura se fue de vuelta a su hogar con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza. Le estaba desquiciando tanto misterio, y Gintoki tampoco parecía saberlo. Hablando sobre su tutor, últimamente parecía estar muy nervioso. A la pelirroja los secretos no le gustan nada, y menos los que no sabe ella.

El castaño esa noche no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en lo que cierto hombre le había dicho.

 _Gintoki caminaba muy enfadado, y los alumnos se apartaban de su camino rápidamente por su rostro tan temerario. Él sólo estaba en busca de cierto castaño con el que le gustaría hablar, y si se le permite, algo más. Afortunadamente, le encontró e indicó que se vieran en un sitio sin nadie alrededor._

— _¿De qué quiere hablarme?_ — _dijo natural._

 _—De mi hija. —aclaró—. Ya es hora de que abras los malditos ojos._

 _Sougo arqueó una ceja, confundido._

 _—¿Qué? Su hija es una asesina. —habló con seguridad, y eso le puso furioso._

 _Gintoki golpeó al castaño, tirándolo al suelo sin compasión ni arrepentimiento._

 _—Para que lo sepas: no lo hizo ella, la drogaron. —corrigió—_ _¿Y no se supone que tú la quieres?_

 _—Se equivoca, no la quiero. —dijo, no muy seguro._

 _El peliplata le cogió la camiseta, acercando su rostro para intimidarle._

 _—Pues escúchame atentamente: ella no es ninguna asesina y si vuelvo a oír esa frase te partiré en dos. —amenazó—. Y abre los ojos de una vez, porque estás colado por ella hasta las trancas._

 _Gintoki le soltó y se fue de allí rápidamente, dejando a Sougo muy confundido y pensativo._

—Supongo que tienes razón, Jefe. —dijo en voz alta, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche ya no le gustaba China, ahora estaba enamorado de ella.

Al siguiente día, todo volvió a la normalidad. Las peleas y los gritos entre ellos regresaron, como los castigos o las reprimendas hacia los rivales. Lamentablemente, Sougo seguía teniendo un problema entre manos. Aceptó salir con Urara-senpai por pena y aburrimiento, pero ha descubierto que está enamorado de Kagura. No podía engañarse a sí mismo ni destrozarle el corazón a una inocente —aunque tampoco es que le importe mucho—. Así que, el castaño dijo alto y claro lo que debía decir:

—No me gustas. —su tono de voz era monótono. —No debería haber salido contigo, espero que lo entiendas. Adiós. —se despidió, dejando a Urara con el corazón roto y boquiabierta.

—No deberías ser tan insensible, idiota. —una voz conocida para él le regañó.

Era Kagura, que estaba de brazos cruzados a pocos metros. Se acercó a él con paso lento.

—Tampoco creo que realmente esté enamorada de mí, ni me conocía. —le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y a ti no te han enseñado que espiar conversaciones es de mala educación, eh?

—No eres quien para enseñarme modales. —la chica sonrió con altanería.

—Como digas, China. —dijo Sougo. —Y por cierto, llegamos tarde a clase. —recordó.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, asustada.

—¡Gin-chan me va a matar! —gritó, aterrorizada.

Ambos corrieron hasta la clase que ya había comenzado y, naturalmente, Gintoki regañó a ambos. Aún así, por un momento, Sougo pudo ver una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del profesor que le tranquilizó. Después de todo, abrió los ojos gracias a él.

* * *

 **¡Al fin, Sougo! Bueno, por fin queda claro que le gusta Kagura, ya era hora. Y sobre nuestra protagonista, ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. Lo principal es tener paciencia. Y por cierto, debo comunicaros algo: no voy a responder más reviews aquí, básicamente porque ya me han avisado de que está prohibido. Yo prefería contestar vuestros comentarios por aquí, pero lamentablemente no se puede y es lo que hay. ¡Pero no hay que deprimirse! Muchísimas gracias a todos, os seguiré leyendo como siempre, y en el capítulo final os nombraré para agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Es lo único que puedo hacer. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡He vuelto! Cuánto echaba de menos escribir, en serio. Supongo que preguntaréis dónde demonios he estado, y puede que algunos piensen que de vacaciones. ¡Ya me gustaría! He estado enferma, y aún sigo un poco mal, pero bueno. Mi mayor preocupación era, y es, esta historia. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por cierto.** **¡Y ahora silencio! A leer.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Okita se sentía muy oprimido por sus sentimientos confusos hacia cierta chica. Hasta la gente de su alrededor sabía que le ocurría algo; era obvio.

Un día estaba eufórico y deseoso de gastar bromas o pelear con Kagura. Otro día, simplemente se sentaba a escuchar música mientras se limitaba a fulminar con la mirada a su violenta rival que deseaba un poco de acción, ya ligeramente preocupada. Hasta ella sabía que algo raro ocurría, pero no quería mancillar su reputación. Esa era su excusa, pues la pelirroja no podía admitir lo que realmente pensaba por su orgullo, que le prohibía preguntarle directamente.

La tensión del muchacho ya estaba desquiciando a la princesa, y su amiga tampoco quería hacer nada por ayudarle. Eso la indignó.

—No podemos simplemente dejarle así. —habló Soyo, muy decidida.

Kagura hizo una mueca. Ella no era ninguna diosa —al menos, no una real— para hacer milagros.

—Soyo-chan, no hago milagros. —dijo lo que pensaba.

—No es un milagro, Kagura-chan. —rió la princesa—. Es simplemente preguntarle. Además, yo creo que se lo debes.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos exageradamente, sintiéndose traicionada por su mejor amiga.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí misma— ¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo yo le debo algo a ese...

—A Okita-kun. —finalizó ella la frase, interrumpiéndola, ganándose una mirada de total desaprobación por parte de su amiga. —Él al menos ha dejado su orgullo para disculparse.

Sentía que Soyo sabía más de lo que ella le había contado, y no recordaba haberle dicho nada sobre el encuentro que tuvieron esa noche.

—¿Y tú que sabes si se ha disculpado o no? —indagó en el tema—. Últimamente pareces defender mucho a _Okita-kun._ —dijo, imitando la voz de Soyo y nombrando a su rival.

La joven parecía sorprendida. Esa reacción de Kagura resultaba algo extraña para ella.

—¿No te gusta que le llame así? —dudó en obtener una clara respuesta, pues no sabía si su amiga lo admitiría. —Eso es raro en ti.

Hubieron unos segundos en silencio, en los que la pelirroja pensaba bien su respuesta. Tenía un debate en su cabeza, decidiendo qué decir.

—No es eso... solo pareces estar muy de su parte. —hizo un mohín adorable, provocando que Soyo sonriera inconscientemente— ¿Y por qué sabes tanto de nosotros? Ni siquiera te conté que nos vimos.

Los nervios se apoderaron de la princesa, sin saber qué contestar. No podía decir nada, se lo prometió a alguien y si ella lo descubriera, seguramente su amiga haría trizas a ambos. Kagura podría ser temible si se lo propusiera.

—S-si yo no he dicho nada de que os visteis, que por cierto, ya podrías habérmelo dicho. —fingió una sonrisa, intentando no titubear—. Simplemente supuse que se habría disculpado él.

—Ah, entiendo. ¿Y por qué supones eso? Ese bastardo es muy orgulloso, eh. —siguió su interrogatorio, empezando a desconfiar.

—¡Porque es menos terco que tú! —habló rápidamente.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no soy terca. —hizo un puchero infantil.

La chica suspiró, aliviada de haberse librado del seguro sermón de su amiga. Le encantaba la tierna e ingenua, pero también valiente, actitud de su amiga. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió las conversaciones de los alumnos, ahora todos centrándose en el profesor Gintoki que recién llegaba. Parecía un poco nervioso e, incluso, temeroso.

—¿Okita Sougo? —llamó con una voz seria, y diciendo su nombre correctamente, algo muy raro en él.

Kagura parpadeó confundida, y observó a su rival, que también estaba muy sorprendido. Él se levantó, obediente. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ambos.

—Tu hermana está en el hospital. —informó, mirando a Kagura también, transmitiéndole un mensaje escondido entre miradas que sólo ella podía entender.

El castaño no dudó, ni lo pensó siquiera. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y, en un segundo, ya estaba corriendo hacia el hospital sin importarle lo demás. La pelirroja observó seriamente a su profesor, sus intenciones eran claras.

—Gin-chan... —musitó.

—Ve, anda. —dijo simplemente.

La chica asintió, y fue tras él. El castaño estaba angustiado, preocupado, asustado... Emociones que nunca podría haber imaginado ver en Sougo. La pelirroja creyó que su rival diría algo como " _vete de aquí_ ", o algún insulto típico de él, pero no parecía molestarle su presencia. Llegaron al hospital y no hablaban, no se miraban, no peleaban. Simplemente permanecían quietos y preocupados mientras esperaban en una sala completamente silenciosa.

Ciertamente, Kagura no conocía a Okita Mitsuba, pero, de todos modos, sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando vio a una bella mujer con el rostro contraído de dolor y conectada a muchos cables. Si ella estaba experimentando ese dolor en su pecho sin haberla conocido, no quería imaginar lo que debía estar aguantando el castaño. Es el sentimiento más doloroso y que casi nadie ha experimentado: la falta de una madre. Y, desgraciadamente... ella sí que conoció esa sensación en el pasado, pues lo ha vivido.

Es la misma sensación que cuando su madre falleció.

Kagura parpadeó, aguantando las lágrimas que deseaban caer. Ella no podía, ni debía deprimirse. No tenía ese derecho, la pelirroja es una intrusa allí y una simple rival para él. Aunque, de algo estaba completamente segura. Lo decidió en ese momento.

Aún si fuera su enemiga o rival, debía ser quien cubriera la espalda descubierta de Okita Sougo.

* * *

 **Últimamente esto se me está yendo de las manos con tanto drama. ¡Al final voy a tener que quitar lo de humor, leches! En fin, espero que os haya gustado. A mí mucho, la verdad. Supongo que los días sin escribir han pasado factura y por eso ahora mis dedos se mueven con agilidad escribiendo sin pensar.**

 **No os preocupéis por Mitsu, no podría matarla. Otra vez no. Y sobre Urara y Hisashi, ¿quién sabe? Quizás nos den una sorpresa, jeje.**

 **Bye-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Holis! Sí, os traigo otro capítulo.**

 **Como sabréis, últimamente estoy tardando más en continuar, pero nos acercamos cada vez más al final, y tengo que pensar en muchas cosas... como la relación de estos dos y demás personajes. Es muy complejo, puesto que hasta ahora los sentimientos de Kagura hacia Sougo han sido de rivalidad, y como mucho de amistad. Así que, si me preguntáis, esta historia tendrá alrededor de veintidós capítulos aproximadamente. ¡En fin, me callo y que disfrutéis la lectura!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Hay muchas cosas, personas y acciones que Okita odia, pero amar podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Además de pelear, un _hobbie_ que disfruta desde siempre, él ama a su hermana. Le debe cada segundo de su vida, y es la primera persona de su corta lista —por no decir la única— que quiere, confía y apoya en todo. Sougo piensa que si respira, es porque Mitsuba está ahí. Vive, porque ella está ahí, apoyándole y también viviendo.

Por eso, estar en una sala llena de melancolía y personas que sufren en silencio como su hermana, lo detestaba.

—Traje un refresco de la máquina expendedora. —Kagura le extiende la bebida, y Sougo odia que sienta lástima.

No debería sentir tal sentimiento por él, sino por Mitsuba. Ella es la que está sufriendo, aguantando y aferrándose a la vida como puede.

El castaño no habla. Su mirada, simplemente puesta en Kagura, se dirige de nuevo a donde estaba antes. La puerta, donde pasaron horas y todavía no se había abierto sin ninguna noticia de un médico. La situación le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—¿Y Hijikata? —pregunta la pelirroja al chico, intentando romper el silencio.

—Dentro, seguramente. —responde secamente, sorprendiéndose al notar su garganta tan seca—. Dame un trago. —coge la lata y bebe hasta dejarla vacía.

Una sonrisa apenas notable se asoma en el rostro de la pelirroja y, por primera vez, siente envidia de que ella sea tan viva y alegre. A diferencia de su rival, Sougo era una flor podrida y marchita. Afortunadamente, sus pensamientos se desvanecen al oír el chirrido de la puerta. Un doctor salió, cansado por la operación de emergencia.

—¿Familiares de Okita Mitsuba? —El castaño se acerca veloz como una bala, seguido por Kagura—. Ella se encuentra en buen estado, todo fue bastante bien. Es una chica fuerte. —el joven asiente, porque lo sabe mejor que nadie y está orgulloso de ello.

Sougo siente que respirar ya no es tan difícil, y la vida vuelve a cobrar sentido.

—Muchísimas gracias, doctor. —él agradece, como si fuese el mejor regalo que podrían darle.

En ese momento, Mitsuba sale con una pequeña sonrisa en una silla de ruedas, empujada por Hijikata. El castaño siente que ha resucitado y corre, sin importarle dónde está y con quién, para abrazar a su hermana. Ella le acaricia el pelo tranquilamente, calmando su alocado corazón.

—Ya pasó todo, sonríe...

Sougo no sabe sonreír, pero esta vez lo hace inconscientemente. La castaña, satisfecha, divisa a Kagura por el rabillo del ojo, que permanecía a unos pasos alejada mirando a la familia muy sonriente.

—Vaya, ¿quién es esta chica? —Mira a los ojos de su hermano con picardía, y observa a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo.

—Es una amiga, hermana. —aclara, haciendo énfasis en 'amiga'.

—Pues es muy bonita. —guiñó un ojo, acercándose a una confundida ojiazul—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Ella pestañeó muchas veces, volviendo a la realidad. Miró hacia la atenta mujer, que parecía ansiosa por conocerla.

—Kagura... —la pelirroja sintió la atenta mirada de su rival, así que se armó de valor para seguir la frase—. Yato.

La pelirroja todavía sentía una amargura en su pecho cada vez que decía en alto su apellido, pero esta vez le pareció mucho más natural y fácil.

—¡Tan preciosa como tu nombre! Debes ser una chica muy dulce. —imaginó, provocando la risa sarcástica de los dos hombres que ya la conocían.

—No te confíes, Mitsuba. —recomendó Hijikata, avergonzando a la chica—. Esta mocosa es muy traviesa.

—¡Cállate, Mayora! —grita Kagura.

—¡Respeta a tu profesor, niña! —se exasperó.

La risa feliz y sincera de Mitsuba detuvo la pelea, y ellos miraron sorprendidos a la chica aguantándose las carcajadas. Una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros, contentos por verla tan llena de vida.

—Son muy graciosos. —se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, muy alegre.

—En clase son aún más patéticos. —dijo Sougo, burlón.

—¡Habló el idiota dormilón! —exclamó Kagura, aplaudiendo a su rival.

Las risas y los insultos que no se detuvieron ni cuando llegaron al hogar de la familia siguieron hasta que la pelirroja, muy cómoda, se percató de que el tiempo había pasado volando, y que Gintoki la había llamado veinte veces. Ella palideció en el sillón de los Okita, aterrada.

—¡Gin-chan me va a matar! —pegó un grito, asustada.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, idiota? —insultó, ganándose la mirada fulminante de su hermana.

—Tengo veinte llamadas perdidas. —dijo, con una risa nerviosa.

—¡Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados! Será mejor que les llames desde aquí, Kagura-chan. —la pelirroja se removió, incómoda por mencionar a sus padres, pero asintió conforme—. Y puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, está muy oscuro para que salgas sola fuera.

Sougo, nada alegre por la propuesta, miró a su hermana, pero no podía protestar. Kagura accedió fácilmente, alegando que no tenía ganas de moverse y el sillón estaba muy cómodo. Después de llamar a Gintoki, que no podía evitar hablar sin gritar, a Mitsuba se le ocurrió una buena idea.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de Sou-chan. —guiñó un ojo.

—Hermana, no creo que... —intentó detenerla.

—Por mí está bien. —le interrumpió.

El castaño miró a la pelirroja como si tuviera tres cabezas; ella estaba muy tranquila al respecto.

—¡Entonces perfecto! Yo me voy a dormir ya, que lo paséis bien. —rió, imaginando ya a su futura cuñada.

Esperó a que su querida hermana se fuera, y entonces preguntó:

—¿Eres tonta o estás drogada? —supo que la pregunta no era muy agradable debido a su pasado, pero ella se lo tomó bien.

—Cállate, no puedo decirle que no a tu hermana. —le sacó la lengua.

El menor de los Okita suspiró, intentando tener paciencia. _Hoy será una noche muy jodida_ , pensó.

* * *

 **Yay! El capítulo siguiente va a ser muy... emocionante. Oh, sí, me lo estoy imaginando y quiero llorar de felicidad. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Os traigo otro capítulo y más pronto de lo normal. Oh, no, no es el fin del mundo. Creo.**

 **¡Por cierto! Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic OkiKagu que os encantará, estoy segura. ^^ Y hablando sobre este capítulo, sólo espero que lo disfrutéis; porque yo lo hice, y mucho. :D ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Okita Sougo no podía dormir. Tenía al monstruo del que está enamorado apenas a un maldito metro de distancia en la otra cama, roncando a pierna suelta y babeando. Podría ser asqueroso para cualquiera, pero él se lo esperaba de alguien como ella. No le sorprendía para nada. Desgraciadamente, el castaño no podía dormir; así que, con mucho cuidado, se entretuvo en jugar un poco con su móvil. Así conciliaría el sueño mejor.

O eso pensaba, hasta que Kagura se cayó —ella solita— de la cama y se despertó, obviamente por el golpe. Se veía muy graciosa como estaba, despeinada y desorientada.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, idiota? —pregunta la pelirroja, fulminándole con la mirada.

Okita supuso que seguramente esa bestia pensaba que le había tirado él, pero no. Por una vez, él no había sido.

—Te caíste tú sola, imbécil. —devolvió el insulto.

—Sí, claro. —dijo sarcástica—. No soy una tonta como para caerme yo sola.

El castaño quiso reír por lo irónico que había sonado, pero mejor cerraba el pico. No quería ser asesinado.

—Pues yo no he sido, así que déjame en paz. —finalizó la conversación, centrándose nuevamente en su móvil.

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Kagura se quedó allí, tumbada y mirando fijamente el techo, pensativa. Aunque Sougo dudaba seriamente en si de verdad esa chica podría pensar. De repente, ella se levantó y se sentó en la cama del chico con descaro.

—¿A qué juegas? —preguntó, curiosa.

Él arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo se suponía que eran tan cercanos? Todavía recordaba cuando le trató mal... le alivió saber que fue perdonado. Era demasiado buena e ingenua, no como él.

—¿Qué te importa? Vete a dormir. —fingió que estaba molesto, aunque en realidad sentía pena por ella. Le daban ganas de golpear al bastardo de su hermano, ¿cómo se podía ser tan capullo?

Sougo intentó patearla fuera de su cama, pero falló. Kagura frunció el ceño, un poco enfadada.

—No puedo dormir porque me despertaste, así que sé un buen esclavo y...

—¿Qué esclavo, China? —interrumpió, ganándose una fría mirada de ella—. Yo sólo veo a un príncipe y a una esclava en esta habitación.

—Hasta Hijikata es más príncipe que tú, retardado. —le golpeó en el estómago.

Eso enfureció a Sougo, que golpeó a la chica. Entre puñetazos y patadas, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban en una posición algo extraña. Ella sentada a horcajadas muy cerca, y ambos forcejeando. Kagura parecía totalmente indiferente, concentrada en darle su merecido.

—China, quítate. —ordenó.

—¿Qué? Quítate tú, o dame tú móvil y así no me aburro. —seguía enajenada en lo suyo.

Tampoco es que le molestase, pero sí era algo extraño. Sentía los nervios un poco a flor de piel y los ojos de la pelirroja le atraían. Azules, como el mar o el cielo... Y tan delicados, no como ella. Sougo, absorto en sus pensamientos, no notó que la ojiazul ya tenía en sus manos su móvil.

—Son azules. —susurró, embobado.

—¿El qué? —ella no entendía qué miraba con tanta atención, así que supuso a qué se refería—. ¿Mis ojos? Pues claro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta o qué?

—También son bonitos. —formó una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja sentía su rostro más rojo que su cabello. Se sorprendió, porque él no solía decirle ningún cumplido —de hecho, nunca le dijo uno— y normalmente mentiría si pensara algo así.

—Lástima que tú no lo seas. —musitó, intentando arreglar lo dicho.

—¡No me cambies de tema! ¡¿Acabas de decir que mis ojos son bonitos?! —alzó la voz más de lo debido, nerviosa.

—No, has oído mal. —le propinó un suave golpe en la frente.

Kagura sobó la zona golpeada con un puchero, y Sougo se mordió los labios, intentando contenerse. Quería lanzarse encima de ella, literalmente.

—Tengo un oído muy bueno. —insistió en el tema.

—Cállate. —Okita rodó los ojos.

—¡No hasta que me digas por qué estás comportándote como un bicho raro! Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta —exclamó, muy decidida.

—Así que... ¿Realmente quieres saber? —preguntó sin pensar.

Ella asintió sin dudar, y el castaño pensó que, seguramente, le mataría. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ella quería saber, y se lo diría.

—Pues luego no te arrepientas. —dijo rápidamente, para después unir los labios con los de ella.

El beso fue lento y no se movían ni un milímetro, pues ambos no sabían cómo llevar la situación. Sougo había besado incontables veces, pero esta vez la experiencia no le sirvió. Sentía tanta felicidad que le abrumaba y, por un momento, pensó que moriría de un ataque cardíaco.

Kagura estaba muchísimo peor. Aunque cerró los ojos por instinto, quería que la tierra le tragase. Nunca imaginó esta situación y, aunque siempre se insultaran, tampoco es que sintiera mucha repulsión hacia su rival. Desconocía completamente el sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en ella.

Permanecieron así; callados y quietos, hasta que los pulmones de ambos pidieron aire y a regañadientes se separaron. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas; no se movían. El silencio era muy incómodo.

—Entiendo. —Kagura murmuró, comprendiendo completamente los sentimientos de su rival, y se fue rápidamente a su cama para taparse de pies a cabeza.

Okita sintió que probablemente esa sería la última vez que hablase con su pelirroja y le dolía pensar eso. Y sí, suya, porque ahora que probó sus labios, no la dejaría ir nunca más.

* * *

 **Se besaron. Oh, Dios, quiero llorar. Por fin se besaron, por fin. Dieciocho capítulos para esto, sí.**

 **En fin, ¿qué os digo? Sougo va a por Kagura a muerte de una vez por todas. :D Y sobre el pasado de Kagura, será aclarado muy pronto. No lo he olvidado, tranquilos. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Buenísimos días! Sí, estoy viva. :) Entiendo las amenazas de muerte, yo también estaría enfadada si un fanfic que me gusta dejase de actualizar de repente, os comprendo muuy bien. xDD Tardé en continuar por las malditas clases, pero bueno, no puedo faltar como ya sabéis. Mi futuro pende de un hilo y obviamente este no es, sino mis estudios.**

 **Ya dadas las explicaciones, es hora de dar buenas noticias: ¡Gintama ha anunciado otra temporada! Y además, el Shinsengumi vuelve con un uniforme demasiado... bonito, sí. Precioso...**

 **Okay, d** **ejo de babear ya. Lo siento, es inevitable. En fin, ¡espero que disfrutéis este capítulo!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Kagura sentía su estómago revolverse con tanta fuerza que podría vomitar allí mismo. No daba crédito a lo que sucedió.

Es decir, ella no imaginó nunca tener alguien a quien gustarle. La pelirroja siempre supo que nada de su personalidad destacaba, y aunque su físico sea más que decente gracias a su maravillosa madre, no entendía qué parte de ella podía llegar a ser tan atractiva. Hasta ahora, su única preocupación fue poder estar cómoda en clase, sin preocuparse cada segundo de su loco hermano que aún seguía en su busca. Y lo peor de todo el asunto que ese alguien no es un chico cualquiera, sino Okita Sougo.

Quería salir de allí y que la tierra la tragase; pero, desgraciadamente, no era tan afortunada. Ni siquiera quería mirar a su rival. Así que, pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse quieta hasta que, temprano por la mañana, recogiese sus cosas para regresar a su hogar; donde no hay ningún castaño invadiendo su mente, ni tampoco un chico que pueda besarle.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, hasta que su alarma sonó. Rápidamente cogió su móvil y muy nerviosa, la apagó rogando que el chico no despertarse para ir, aún en pijama, de vuelta a casa. Afortunadamente, logró su objetivo y agradeció mentalmente que su tutor no estuviese allí. Seguramente tendría que aguantar un interrogatorio de primera, y no le apetecía nada.

Kagura no sabía qué hacer. Quería desahogarse y contar todo lo ocurrido para aliviar el peso que descansaba en su pequeña espalda, pero también quería mantenerlo en secreto. Pensó y, tras un buen café cargado que necesitaba urgentemente —tuvo que aguantar el sabor que tanto odia, pero merecía la pena—, una melodía sonó de su teléfono. Según la pantalla, Soyo estaba llamando. " _Qué oportuno"_ , pensó.

—¿Hola? ¿Soyo-chan? —se sentó en el cómodo sofá.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal estás? —su voz sonaba como siempre; alegre y melodiosa.

La pelirroja dudó en responder, tomándose unos segundos para pensar.

—¿Eso es que estás bien? —una risa salió de Soyo.

—Bueno, verás... Es que tengo una amiga que... bueno, ¿cómo te explico esto? —masculló una maldición entre dientes y pensó, inventando una excusa—. Tengo una amiga y está bastante confusa, porque un compañero de clase y riva- enemigo —se corrigió fingiendo tos, golpeándose mentalmente. Soyo adivinaría fácilmente que es ella realmente la que tiene un problema si usa palabras relacionadas con la relación que tienen ambos rivales—, le ha besado y cree que está enamorado de ella.

—¿Quién? ¿La conozco? —preguntó.

Kagura tragó saliva y suspiró. Sus manos sudaban.

—No, uh, es una vecina que conocí. —mintió.

—Oh, bueno, espero que me la presentes algún día. —rió dulcemente—. ¿Te ha dicho si a ella le gusta? Quizás sienta lo mismo.

—Ese es el problema. —dijo rápidamente—. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer, pero tampoco ve un futuro con él, y menos juntos. —hizo una breve pausa—. Quiero decir, sería un poco asqueroso y... raro. Eso dice.

—Entonces creo que debería pensarlo muy bien, sin prisa. Pasar tiempo con ese chico también podría darle la respuesta, o eso pienso. —sugirió la adolescente.

La pelirroja lo pensó, y definitivamente sería difícil después del beso. Pero también quería llegar a entender por qué ella, y por qué no otra. Hay miles de mujeres en el mundo, la mayoría mucho más femeninas que ella y con un pasado menos oscuro.

—Te haré caso. Muchas gracias, Soyo-chan. —sonrió, agradeciendo tener a alguien como Soyo a su lado. Es un ángel.

—¡Espero que Okita-kun se alegre! —soltó una risa burlona, y colgó.

Kagura pensó unos segundos en lo que había dicho su amiga, y gritó. Gritó como nunca porque, seguramente, la azabache esté dando saltos de alegría por saber que le había dado un beso. ¿Tan mala era mintiendo? Se golpeó en la frente, esta vez de verdad.

—Estoy de vuelta. —la puerta se abrió y cerró, dejando ver a Gintoki junto con dos personas más.

 _"Creo que soy gafe"_ , pensó, tras ver a los hermanos Okita tan tranquilos que la pelirroja empezó a sudar frío.

—Hola. —su voz sonó menos normal de lo que deseó.

—Mocosa, deberías recibirme con respeto, como una buena mujer que espera a su marido después de un duro día de estrés en el trabajo y... —Gintoki empezó una charla sin fin.

No escuchaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarse en callar a su tutor. Sougo parecía tan indiferente que hasta sentía envidia.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —zarandeó a su hija adoptiva.

—¡Cállate, maldito permanentado! —perdió los nervios.

El hombre hizo una pose dramática y, con voz quebrada, habló.

—Estos adolescentes de ahora no tienen respeto, Mitsuba-san... ¡Qué vergüenza! —fingió intolerancia, intentando aparentar ser un buen padre.

—Gintoki-san, será mejor que nosotros vayamos a comprar la cena mientras esperamos a Hijikata para cenar. —ignoró la discusión sonriente—. Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí, chicos.

A Kagura no le dio tiempo ni a pestañear. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para protestar, Okita ya estaba de camino a la tienda arrastrando a Gintoki junto con ella, dejando solos a ambos.

—Supongo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer, uh... —no podía mirarle a los ojos y emitió un quejido.

—Estaré bien con un "no". —contestó, indiferente. Él sí miraba sus ojos azules, estaba decidido. Aceptaría su respuesta.

Ella enfureció y apretó los puños. ¿Tanto se preocupaba por él para que ahora mandase sus sentimientos a la borda? Iba a solucionar las cosas sí o sí.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas con un "sí" y luchas? —habló sin pensar.

Sougo abrió ligeramente la boca, parecía sorprendido. Para él, eso significaba muchas cosas: que le dejaba luchar por ella. Le estaba dando vía libre para enamorarla hasta gritárselo. Sonrió, definitivamente estaba era la chica más interesante que había conocido.

—¿Me acabas de decir indirectamente que no me desenamore de ti, China? Qué egoísta eres, eh. —rió, divertido por la bocaza que tenía—. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, ni podría.

El color del rostro de Kagura no podía diferenciarse del bermellón de su cabello. Le golpeó suavemente, muy avergonzada. Al menos, parecía ceder a amar, dándole una oportunidad de oro a Sougo.

 _"No te decepcionaré"_ , pensó él.

* * *

 **Kagura ha dicho indirectamente "no dejes de amarme y, por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que yo también lo haga". Es más que obvio, pero por si alguien no lo ha entendido, ahí está.**

 **Sinceramente, creo que este es de mis capítulos favoritos. Es del estilo de Kagura, muy ella. Supongo que la vuelta de mi policía me inspiró, jajaja. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Buenísimos días! Normalmente no actualizo en días lectivos; pero bueno, hoy conseguí un poco de tiempo libre y no quería dejaros con la intriga tanto tiempo. :) Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí y que, por cierto: ya está cerca del final. Oh, yeah!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Kagura suspiró por enésima vez en todo el día. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Nunca supo cómo contestar a esa pregunta hasta quedar satisfecha con una buena respuesta, aunque su madre solía decirle lo mismo tras una dulce sonrisa: " _Tienes una pequeña espalda, Kagura... pero, a diferencia de otra más grande, la tuya aguanta una carga más pesada. Recuerda estas palabras, ¿sí?_ ".

Quizás se refería a que, ya sea el peor día de la historia, ella seguía manteniendo su sonrisa. Su madre solía ser muy observadora y enigmática.

—¿En qué piensas? Tienes cara de estreñida. —dijo su _increíble_ tutor.

Ella frunció el ceño, fulminando con la mirada a Gintoki.

—Nada, sólo recordaba algo que dijo Mami. —contestó malhumorada.

El hombre se sorprendió, pues la pelirroja no solía hablar de su familia tan abiertamente, y menos de su difunta madre. Sólo sabía que era muy bella y una madre maravillosa por los llantos y lloriqueos de Kagura cuando se encontraron la primera vez. Eran tiempos demasiado oscuros y dolorosos.

—Me gustaría haberla conocido. —deseó mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules melancólicos.

—Pero... —hizo una pausa—, si Mami estuviese viva, yo no te habría conocido. De alguna manera, no está mal...

—Kagura, no digas eso. Estarías mejor con tu madre y no conmigo, ya sabes que no valgo para ser padre. —la regañó con un duro tono de voz que luego suavizó—. Pero, es curioso —sonrió—. Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido, mocosa. Estaría muy aburrido sin tus molestas bromas.

—¡Qué cursi, Gin-chan! —exclamó carcajeando.

—¡Por una vez que digo algo bien! Maldita cría, no comparé más sukonbu en lo que queda de año. —amenazó un poco avergonzado por sincerarse.

No surtió efecto, pues la pelirroja seguía riéndose. En realidad, es feliz. Con Gintoki siempre sería feliz.

—Da igual cómo sea el destino, el futuro o lo que sea... Si así estamos bien, no hay necesidad de pensar en ello o arrepentirse. —dijo Gintoki mientras se servía una taza de té.

Kagura dejó de reír y miró el techo fijamente. Su tutor tiene razón, pensó. De repente, el timbre sonó y miraron los ojos del otro, comprendiendo la situación y preguntándose quién sería. No solían recibir muchas visitas.

—Abriré yo. —ordenó un poco serio; Kagura sólo asintió.

Ambos se sintieron más aliviados cuando revisaron que quien tocó fue el cartero. Siempre tenían que estar alerta por si sucede algo; ya que, debido a la situación familiar de Kagura, podría ser peligroso. Se relajaron, abrieron la dichosa carta y la chica quedó boquiabierta. ¿Una carta de su hermano? No podía creerlo. Incluso le parecía más una broma de mal gusto.

El cartero se fue sin más, totalmente enajenado a la tensión de la sala que rompió otro visitante al llegar: Okita Sougo. Gintoki permanecía en total silencio, intentando analizar la situación.

—Tenemos que estudiar para que no suspendas, China. —canturreó, abriendo la puerta como si fuera su propia casa. Tras ver los rostros serios, preguntó— ¿Qué?

—Una carta de Kamui. —respondió ella secamente.

Sougo no dudó ni una milésima de segundo. La abrió con rapidez y decisión, pues ella no tenía la voluntad suficiente ni para abrirla. Tenía que leerla, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Esto debe ser una broma. —dijo después de unos minutos mientras leía hasta el final, bajando el tono de voz hasta ser inaudible—. Hijo de puta...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? —ella preguntó inpacientemente con temor.

Él no contestó, simplemente se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Por cada maldito segundo que pasaba en silencio, el pecho de la pelirroja dolía.

—Que te pide perdón, Kagura. —masculló entre dientes, como si cada palabra fuera una estaca en su corazón—. Voy a arrancarle las malditas pelotas, ¿es en serio? ¿Después de tantos días en la mierda por su culpa? Rastrearé a ese maldito y le mataré. —amenazó.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Sougo decían que iba en serio, que lo haría. La pelirroja cada vez estaba más sorprendida; no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

—Sougo, contrólate. —relajó Gintoki, recomponiendo la compostura. —¿Es realmente de Kamui?

El chico calló y enseñó la carta en completo silencio para que ambos la leyeran. Su ira estaba por nublar la razón, pero se controlaría por el bien común.

 _Kagura Yato, mi única hermana pequeña, ¿cuán odioso fui?_

 _Nunca conocí un infierno más doloroso que el de hasta ahora. Estoy acabado... muerto por dentro. Tu odio hacia mí me ha hecho recapacitar de muchas cosas, y todo gracias a nuestro padre, Umibouzu. No pensé que le vería de nuevo tras ese día lluvioso, pero me visitó. Estuve a punto de morir cuando supo todo lo que pasó y no es divertido, especialmente cuando me di cuenta que la persona que cuidé todos estos años ha acabado odiándome y despreciándome. Por mi culpa sufrió, por mi culpa tenemos una mancha en nuestro pasado que no podremos borrar jamás..._

 _Era eres tú, Kagura. Te has hecho tan fuerte que, aunque yo me enfrentase a ti, no podría ganar. Lo sé, no hace falta comprobarlo. Y ya que no puedo vivir sin expiar mis pecados y errores que cometí, me voy para siempre._

 _Perdón, Kagura. Ojalá que seas feliz. Ten esta foto de nuestra madre siempre contigo si corres peligro, ella te protegerá desde donde esté._

Kagura no sabía qué pensar, no sabía nada. ¿Qué debería sentir? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué sería correcto? La alegría y la furia a la vez invadían toda su alma.

—Es de él —confirmó—. Los Yato tenemos esta firma oficial en nuestra familia —señaló el documento.

—Quizás pueda rastrear la carta y saber dónde está. —habló Sougo muy decidido.

Gintoki permaneció en silencio toda la conversación, pues no era su decisión. Quien debería decidirlo sería Kagura, aunque no pareciese muy segura al respecto.

—Puede que sea una trampa, también hay que considerar esa posibilidad. —por el tono de su voz, notaron que el castaño seguía furioso.

—Kamui no haría nada así... Él sólo lucharía a muerte. —descartó su teoría.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —su atenta mirada rojiza se dirigió a la suya.

Ese era el gran problema y dilema, se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba la foto de su bella madre.

* * *

 **¿Qué hará nuestra bonita y hermosa pelirroja? ¿Perdonará a Kamui, le pateará el culo o qué? Pues eso ya lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo, síp. Por favor, que nadie me mate, no aún. :'D ¡Espero que os haya gustado! El siguiente será muy importante para la historia, así que no os lo perdáis.**

 **Bye-bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Muy buenas! He tardado un poquitín más de lo que esperaba debido a que me fui de viaje y no os lo dije (fallo mío), pero bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Como a vosotros os gusta. ;)**

 **Desgraciadamente, Kagura no hace su bella aparición hoy y Sougo será nuestro único protagonista. ;_; Ya veréis por qué, jé. ¡En fin, espero que os guste!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

Pasaron días, exactamente seis, en los que la mente de Kagura fueron a otro mundo. En cada clase e, incluso, hablando de cualquier tema trivial con sus amigas, quedaba pensativa y nostálgica, como si añorase algo con suma importancia. Sougo sabía y, aunque no lo haya vivido esa situación, también entendía que debía ser realmente difícil para ella todo esto. Por eso dejó que pensara con calma, sin ningún problema más del que preocuparse.

Pero iban ya casi siete malditos días. Casi más de ciento cuarenta y cuatro horas —sí, iba contándolas para, por supuesto, luego cobrar venganza— torturándose a sí mismo sin su adicción diaria: molestar a China.

—Te ves desesperado, Sougo. —se burló Hijikata mientras fumaba con tranquilidad en el sofá del salón.

Y también tenía que aguantar a un adicto a la nicotina en su casa invadiendo su intimidad, lo cual era aún más castigo para él.

—Cállate, maldito adicto a la mayonesa. —insultó para desahogarse, aunque no le parecía suficiente—. Retrasado, bastardo, viejo...

—Wow, vaya humor de perros, ¿ya te has peleado con la chiquilla esa? —preguntó interrumpiéndole, refiriéndose a la joven Yato.

—Mejor cierra el pico antes de que alguien te lo rompa, Hijikata-san. —amenazó sin tapujos.

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido. Es decir, él ya sabía el odio mutuo que había entre ellos, pero sintió que estaba más malhumorado de lo normal. Podría notarlo hasta de lejos.

—Está bien, hoy nada de bromitas. —cabeceó, entendiendo que necesitaba su espacio—. Entiendo, entiendo.

El menor de los Okita suspiró, pidiendo paciencia. Le daba hasta coraje que el cielo esté tan azul, sin ninguna nube de por medio. Y hablando de azul, ese color le recordaba a los ojos de su rival... Sougo se golpeó mentalmente.

—Sou-kun, vamos a visitar a unos amigos. —avisó Mitsuba desde la cocina, tan alegre como siempre. El chico envidiaba que fuera tan optimista—. Ven, seguro que te divertirás. Hace un buen día.

—Hermana, creo que no hace falta. Estoy muy bien aquí, de veras. —fingió su mejor sonrisa.

—¿No... quieres venir? Oh... —sobreactuó con decepción en su voz.

Okita en seguida supo que algo tramaba su hermana, pero le seguiría el juego. Verla triste sería otro castigo, y no le apetecía otro más.

—Vale, sí iré. —accedió sin más remedio.

—¡Perfecto! —celebró ella, con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El castaño cogió su chaqueta y esperó a su hermana en la puerta junto con Hijikata, a quien miró con recelo.

—¡Bien, vamos! —exclamó, avanzando con ellos.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué amigos vamos a visitar? —preguntó muy curioso, pues no tenían muchos amigos agradables cercanos que no sean Kondo.

—¡P-pues a unos! No les conoces. —negó con la cabeza muy rápidamente, titubeando.

Hijikata observó con sospecha a su pareja mientras caminaban, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Ya sabía lo que tramaba, pues podían comunicarse entre miradas. Mitsuba es más astuta de lo que parece, pensó.

—¿Esta no es la casa del jefe y la China? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Sougo frunció el ceño levemente, ya que Kagura no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. No le prestarían ni la más mínima atención.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, ¡escuché de Gintoki-san que se llevan de maravilla! —la mujer sonrió.

El hombre rió por lo bajo como si hubiera contando un buen chiste, aguantándose la risa. Mitsuba también es inocente e ingenua, muy ingenua.

—No es para tanto, sólo es una compañera de clase y un profesor. Creo que les molestaremos, hermana. —opinó, perspicaz.

Pero Mitsuba no escuchó o, simplemente, no quiso. Ya estaba llamando a la puerta del hogar Sakata.

—Oh, ya llamé. ¡No pasa nada, no hay de qué preocuparse! —exclamó, positiva.

Gintoki salió, muy sorprendido por la visita. Sougo frunció el ceño de nuevo con sospecha, olía a gato encerrado y lo sabía por la reacción del mayor.

—Hola, ¿pasa algo? ¿Y Kagura? —preguntó, soñoliento.

—¿Kagura-chan? Venimos a visitaros. —Mitsuba estaba muy confundida.

El mayor permaneció en silencio unos segundos, ¿había oído mal?

—Me dijo hace unos minutos que iría a vuestra casa. —informó, aún más confuso.

—En ese caso deberíamos habernos encontrado en el camino, ¿no? —habló Hijikata con seguridad.

Sougo pensó unos segundos el misterio, perdiéndose en la conversación. Entró en la casa pensativo, completamente enajenado a las atentas miradas de los adultos confundidos. Divisó algo que le resultó familiar por el rabillo del ojo, en una mesa apartada del salón. Había una pequeña carta encima, con la foto de la madre de la pelirroja.

—Mierda. —masculló entre dientes, comprendiendo absolutamente todo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco preocupada la mujer, entrando también a la vivienda.

Gintoki también comprendió todo cuando vio la mesa. Su hija se había ido.

—Kagura se fue. —musitó, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo.

Sougo observó a Gintoki también con ira, sin entender cómo podría haberle permitido hacer algo así.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarla? ¡Seguramente vaya a buscar a su hermano para a saber qué! —regañó al mayor abatido.

—¡Joder, no lo sabía! Me dijo que iría a vuestra casa para buscarte a ti, y no vi que dejó esa carta. —explicó muy alterado, aunque entendiendo la reacción del castaño.

—¡El padre del año! —elevó la voz, irónico— ¿Ni sabes dónde está?

—Calma, que parecéis niños pequeños. —dijo Hijikata.

Los dos hombres miraron a Toushirou con rabia, para ellos es un maldito ignorante. Él no sabe nada de la situación de Kagura.

—Antes de que hables más sin saber nada, ignorante, que sepas que mi hija está en peligro. Así que, cierra la puta boca. —insultó Gintoki con furia y Hijikata apartó la mirada.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sougo abrió la carta. La leyó en alto, sin saltar ningún detalle:

 _Gin-chan, voy a por Kamui. Le encontraré, y lo que haga es mi decisión._

 _Espero que lo entiendas. No intentes buscarme._

—¿No podemos buscarla? —preguntó inocentemente Mitsuba, que había permanecido enajenada a la conversación.

—No sé, no sé qué hacer. —suspiró el hombre.

El silencio invadió la sala. Nadie sabía qué hacer, excepto un castaño.

—Lo siento, pero yo voy a buscarla. —decidió Sougo rápidamente.

—Se va a enfadar mucho contigo y hasta conmigo por no detenerte, quiere hacer esto sola y... yo entiendo su decisión. —dijo Gintoki, un poco más calmado—. Sougo, es su hermano. Ha luchado con él desde siempre.

—Como si es su padre o su madre, con todo respeto, Jefe... No dejaré que le hagan daño a Kagura nunca más. —respondió, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Gintoki le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Mitsuba, pidiéndole que le detenga. Ella entendió lo que quería decir, aunque respetaría la decisión de su hermano pequeño. Después de todo, parecía dispuesto a todo.

—¿Y me ayudarás? —le preguntó al hombre.

—Está bien... —asintió Gintoki—. Después de todo... somos una familia.

 _Y las familias se ayudan_ , completó en su mente.

* * *

 **Un poco largo este capítulo, pero no sabía donde cortar. Estaba todo muy emocionante. xDDD ¡Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh, sí, soy horrible. Tenéis todo el derecho a maldecirme, hacerme vudú o lo que os venga en mente. Sinceramente, yo tampoco me esperaba dejar esto tanto tiempo y explicaré por qué.**

 **La inspiración murió, es tan simple como eso. Soy del tipo de persona que necesita un motivo para hacer algo, así que no podía terminar este fanfic sin ganas, aunque sé que no es una gran historia y no puedo prometer que la espera valió la pena. Pero, esto sirve para mejorar, y estoy contenta de haber evolucionado (** ** _seh, soy un Pokemon)_** **tras cada capítulo.**

 **No preguntéis, simplemente he querido sincerarme un poco con vosotros y explicaros cómo me siento. En fin, sin más espera, aquí está el final.**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, es obra de Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

—No me esperaba que Sougo estuviese interesado por esa chiquilla. —comentó Hijikata, dándole una calada a su cigarro.

Gintoki sonrió levemente, mirando al cielo.

—Sí que eres idiota, hombre. —se burló, molestando al fumador—. Si interesado quiere decir tener sádicos pequeños con fuerza monstruosa correteando por ahí, entonces sí.

Hijikata se atragantó con el humo sorprendido, haciendo reír aún más a Gintoki.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Demasiada comida de perro afectó a tu minúsculo cerebro? —le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sougo está enamorado de Kagura. —soltó, directo sin dudar—. Oh, Dios mío, va a corromper a mi querida hija —dramatizó, agudizando la voz.

El hombre rodó los ojos, fastidiando por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el otro.

—No digas tonterías. A Sougo nunca le han interesado las chicas, y menos las poco femeninas. —negó, puntualizando lo poco femenina que es Kagura.

—Como Oogushi-kun diga. —encogió los hombros, entrando de nuevo al vagón.

—¿A quién llamas Oogushi-kun, maldito? —le siguió, bajando la voz para no despertar a los demás.

Se encontraban de camino a Rakuyou, ciudad natal de Kagura. La habían seguido gracias a que la muy idiota parecía haber montado un escándalo en la estación, alegando que Sadaharu, su perro gigante, tenía total derecho a viajar con ella. Al final, la pelirroja salió ganando gracias a sus amenazas de acoso sexual. Cosas útiles que aprendió de su gran tutor.

Amaneció al fin, después de una incómoda noche llena de improperios de Gintoki sobre el hambre y las ganas de orinar de Sougo. Empezaron la búsqueda de Kagura, preguntando allí y allá, hasta que a Mitsuba se le ocurrió un buen sitio donde buscar.

—Gintoki-san, ¿sabe si la madre de Kagura-chan está enterrada en la ciudad? —preguntó por curiosidad.

El mencionado se volteó, extrañado por la pregunta. Pensó un poco, recordando conversaciones con Kagura.

—Creo que una vez me dijo que le gustaría visitar a su madre en el cementerio, así que supongo que sí. —contestó, rascándose la nuca.

—Jefe, démonos prisa. —apresuró Sougo, más serio.

Asintió, partiendo hacia el lugar. Estaba desierto y lleno de suciedad por la antigüedad.

—Kamui... —oyeron una voz conocida cerca de allí, llena de dolor.

El menor de los Okita se apresuró, adelantándose para llegar hasta ellos. Cogió aire, y gritó:

—¡China! —llamó, conteniendo la explosión de emociones que estaban por desbordarse.

La chica, sobresaltada y confundida, se puso en pie frente al chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sádico? Esto no es gracioso, vete ahora mismo a casa y- —habló rápidamente acercándose hacia él y, con leves empujones, echándolo de allí.

Sougo cogió su mano, interrumpiéndola. Miró sus ojos azules con determinación.

—¿Qué pretendías con irte sin decirle nada a nadie? —observó su rostro, expectante.

—Vete, Sádico. Ahora. —esquivó su pregunta.

—Oh, ¿mi dulce hermana está aquí? De verdad ha venido, ¿huh? Y con compañía. —canturreó una voz masculina, acercándose a ellos—. No pensé que vendrías realmente, ¡Abuto es un genio!

Ambos quedaron en shock, ¿Kamui no estaba destrozado? Justo en ese momento, llegaron Gintoki y compañía.

—¿Más gente? Um, esto no estaba planeado. —ladeó la cabeza, como si de un cachorro se tratase.

—Kamui, ¿tú...? —habló Kagura, saliendo del trance.

—¡El mismo! Abuto os engañó con esa carta, y parece que ha funcionado. —sonrió de forma terrorífica.

—Maldito... —masculló entre dientes Sougo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Kagura dio unos pasos acercándose a él. Okita se alarmó, avanzando con ella.

—Estúpido, ya no soy la manipulable niña que antes te rogaba. Me han dado un hogar y una oportunidad. Y ahora, yo te doy esa misma oportunidad a ti. —le extendió la mano. —Eres nuestra familia.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, mirando atentamente a su hermana.

—Kamui, —llamó una voz masculina e intimidante— no seas malo con tu hermana.

Ambos se voltearon hacia donde provenía esa voz.

—¿Papi? ¿Qué...? —Kagura estaba desconcertada.

Ahí mismo, en persona, se encontraba Umibouzu frente a sus ojos. Los demás quedaron en silencio, desconcertados.

—Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos, ¿no, Kamui? —se dirigió a su hijo, quien seguía en shock.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? —exigió saber la pelirroja.

—Kagura, siento haber desaparecido. No podía hacerme cargo de vosotros, y pensé que todo sería mejor si me marchara. Pensé que me odiabais por la muerte de Kouka. —le explicó a su hija.

Kamui gritó lleno de ira interrumpiendo la conversación, decidido a golpear a su padre. Umibouzu se preparó, esquivando el golpe. Kagura derramó unas lágrimas, recordando los días de melancolía en los que también peleaban como hacían ahora.

—¡Jefe, esto se está saliendo de control! —exclamó, alerta.

—No interfiráis. —gritó Gintoki—. Ellos son los que... deben parar esto.

Kagura deseaba terminar ya esa batalla absurda y volver a ser la familia que ella tanto anhelaba, pero también sabía que eso era un deseo imposible. La ansiedad le nublaba la vista, sentía náuseas y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero avanzó. Kamui se preparaba para dar el golpe final, incluido Umibouzu. Afortunadamente, los detuvo a tiempo.

Abrazó a los dos, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin parar.

* * *

Kagura miraba el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz y aliviada.

—Me siento un poco inútil, ¿sabes? Planeaba ser yo el que le diese la lección a tu hermano. —bromeó Sougo, mirando a los dormidos Yato dentro del vagón y acercándose a la pelirroja.

—Ya quisieras, Sádico. —miró sus ojos rojos divertida.

—Ah, y también quería decirte algo. —y la besó—. Eso.

Fue un casto beso, rápido y sin pizca de romanticismo. El color del rostro de Kagura ahora mismo competía con el rojo de su cabello.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó, completamente avergonzada.

No sabía qué era peor: que le haya gustado o que sea su primer beso.

—¿No es obvio, China? Y no grites, se va a enterar todo el mundo.

—¡PÚDRETE, SÁDICO! ME HAS ROBADO MI PRIMER BESO. —gritó, totalmente alterada.

En ese momento, se despertaron todas las personas del vagón. Y sí, habían oído prácticamente toda la conversación.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija, pervertido?! —salió Umibouzu, alterado, mientras se colocaba el peluquín.

—¡Si no la ves desde hace años, viejo! Y a ti, maldito chiquillo, voy a cortarte las bolas. —amenazó Gintoki, también preparado.

—Sougo, qué mal gusto tienes para las chicas... —suspiró Hijikata, burlándose de lo que le esperaba al castaño.

—¡Ya sabía yo que eran tal para cual! —celebró Mitsuba, totalmente ilusionada.

—Vaya, vaya... Esto no me lo esperaba. —dijo Kamui, metiéndose también en la conversación.

Sougo sintió el sudor frío recorrer su espalda, asustado. Estaba muerto.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! Y tú, Sádico, no hagas eso sin avisar o eres hombre muerto. —avisó al chico.

—Ah, ¿entonces eso es un sí? —sonrió con picardía.

—Pero no te ilusiones, perro. —insultó avergonzada—. O cambiaré de opinión.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras una M... —suspiró, dramatizando.

Kagura golpeó su abdomen enfadada, mientras que los demás celebraban o maldecían. Eran una familia bastante extraña, después de todo.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este es, probablemente, mi último fanfic en este fandom. Aunque esta pareja sigue siendo mi favorita, es hora de descansar un poco. Y además, tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir KageHina. :D**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas!:**

 **Ebano Wigram, Khunna, Mafer08, SunnyGirl9, hitorikitefa8, lulu.c1t4, okita kagura, AnnaLys24, JanVD, Mitsuki2207, ShiroNeko-San, Sougura, cat empress, 95, mitsuki, Guest, i love okikagu, lu89, Leche de fresa, mi-chan,** **Anonymous D, Jugem Jugem y Guest-san.**

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
